Bringer of the Past: Helios Audron
by Purpleguiese
Summary: Janos had a baby sister&the Hylden banished her. Kain brings her back.Storys starts off set during the 1000 yrs of the lieutenants & she is now a major character. How will she affect the storyline. Read here to find out. Better summary inside.Pleze review
1. Prologue

Hey! Its me again Sho-Mesha. I know I haven't finished my X-Men story "And then there was the Moon Child (please please please please read. Its really good so far), but Legacy of Kain has been tugging at my senses for a while. I have all the games and I have beat them all except for Blood Omen and the last boss in Soul Reaver. I acquired them from ebay recently, so I haven't exactly had time to play them. I first got into the Legacy of Kain Series by pure accident. I was at Blockbuster looking for a game when I saw Blood Omen 2. To wrap it up: rented it, loved it, brought it, researched it on computer, found out everything, and now I'm here. On with the damned thing already!

Note to Readers: The reading below will boring b/c it keeps saying 'what if' but bare with it. It is the basis plot of this on going story.

Story Plot/Summary: What if Janos Audron had a baby sister who grew up with him during the Ancients time? What if she was prophesized to be the champion of the first war between the Ancients and the Hylden and forever banish the Hylden using her 'different' powers to seal them completely? What if this was also prophesized by the Hylden and so, they created a parallel dimension to banish her to during the middle of the war? What if this happened and in so, laid a path for the Legacy of Kain Series to take place? What if eons later during the happenings in Blood Omen 2, Janos made a mention of his long forgotten baby sister to Kain? What if centuries later during the happenings of Soul Reaver (and almost 300 yrs before Kain would throw Raziel into the Abyss), Kain decided to find her? (**Note to Readers**: The main plot to this story is not a hunt for Janos' sister. It will take no more than 2-4 chapters for the story to get back on track and her to become a major character.) How would this affect the storyline of Legacy of Kain? What if her destiny was entwined with Kain's and Raziel's to the point of total destruction? Read here to find out.

Last Note: This will HOPEFULLY be an ongoing fic. I want to go from Soul Reaver all the way to Defiance, infusing my new character into the storyline, which is going to be so damn hard my head will probably fall off. This is a kind of spur of the moment thing. I'm pretty much writing as I go. All I knew was that I wanted Janos to have a sister that was going to have a profound impact on the storyline of Legacy of Kain.

HERE GOES!

Disclaimer: Eidos Interactive, Crystal Dynamics yadda yadda. I don't on them. Only my characters.

**Prologue **

Their lands were in ruin. Flames had been set to their once magnificent structures and the Ancients were beginning to loose hope. Their only hope was that Helios Audron, the Chosen One, would recognize her true destiny in time enough to save them.

Azuzto looked around, surveying his location. He was currently perched high on a balcony at Rizurath, Janos and Helios' large retreat. The lands were beginning to smolder to ash from the war raging below him. The Hylden and his proud race. For a little over 200 yrs, they had been raging war and after the Hylden had cast their irreversible curse, hope was wearing thin. He looked back a surveyed his newly acquired wings. Magnificent if nothing else. He jumped down to the worn earth below when he saw Raskli, his commander.

"Commander how are things fairing? Have Janos and Helios been found yet?"

"The tenth regiment is fairing nicely in the eastern part of Surdoneas. Maki and Placinna have distanced themselves from their own respective regiments to lure some of the Hylden out of the city of Krekyas to the wastelands of Narghl. Our sixth regime has been stamped from existence I am afraid." Raskli looked up to see a stunned Azuzto. He knew quite well that Azuzto's father, Zarw had been part of that regiment.

"There are no found survivors among our dead?" He asked, hoping his father had found someway to survive.

"No. I respectfully wanted to be the individual to let you know of your lose. Your father was a great fighter and much respected among the council." These were the only words of solace Raskli could offer Azuzto.

"And the Audrons?"

"Also not to be found. We believe that they were forced to the Citadel somewhere among the southern lands. We are fearful for their safety. Kars and Norhtla have been dispatched with three of our best regimes to retrieve them back at all cost. Our race cannot afford to loose the Audrons. They are vital for our very survival."

"Kars and Norhtla were never ones to be depended upon Commander. They are traitorous to a fault. It has been in naked site for all to behold for an unexplainably long time now." Azuzto said, not trusting the twins to bring back Janos and Helios in one piece.

"This is undoubtedly acknowledged Azuzto, but they are determined to betray us, meaning they must retrieve Janos and Helios to further execute their plan, though that is a little unclear to us."

"Those damn bastards better not harm Helios, whilst they will regret it, even past their deaths." Azuzto clutched is fist tightly, drawing blood.

Raskli walked over to his comrade and placed a supporting hand on his broad shoulders.

"I know how deeply you feel for her my friend. When this horrid war has been put to rest and the Hylden laid asunder, she will no doubt make a devoted mate."

"Thank you Raskli. You are, indeed, a true friend. Let us go now to the city Dutsx. I am sure the second regiment is in need of assistance."

"Then let us take to the perilous skies and hope that soon we will be back in the company of our friends and loved ones."

At that, the two friends took to the skies, using their new found ability of flying to go to the capital of the Western lands, where they were now.

Somewhere inside the Citadel

"Janos, I am certain that this is a trap. We must make it back to Dutsx, somehow." A winged beauty stepped up from behind a robe clad Janos. More radiant than the four capital cities combined and more powerful than the Ancients and Hylden combined. The problem was, she did not yet know this. She was Helios Audron. Born 100 years after her beloved brother, schooled by the council of the Ancients, trained by the strongest generals to be a powerful physical, mental, and magic user, and taught by the ladies of aristocracy to be just that, a lady no matter the cost. Unfortunately for them, she didn't necessarily like being so prim and proper. She was also the Chosen One. Legends foretold of the Hylden coming and that an Ancient would be born and arise to help defeat the Hylden horde. An excerpt: _and there shall be a great coming. The coming of our known enemy. And they shall come with eyes glowing green as the slime they were born of to purge our land of all known life and make what is ours their own. War shall come in the form of a great mass from the sky, burning a great city to the dead earth below it. Hope shall be lost for our kind for many years, until the day. The Chosen One shall come forth and shall be not the likes of our own. It will bare the markings of a power not yet foretold and shall one day rise in our greatest time of a savior to banish our enemy to a barren portal for all times and save the realm of Narzgarth from a pestilence. _– Excerpt from the Legend of the Chosen One.

"I agree with you Helios. We must make haste to Dutsx. Something is not settling about this." Janos grabbed his sister's hand and began to fly towards the exit when an invisible force hit Helios, separating her from Janos.

"Helios are you fine. Come to me quickly." Janos ran towards his sister's side and helped her arise.

"Something's amiss." They said in unison. They made haste to the door, until they heard chanting from an unknown source. All at once, Helios was lifted into the air and put in invisible binds. Janos reached for her, until he was thrown into a wall by a violent attack.

"Does it think it can help its sibling?" Janos looked up and was stunned to see the Hylden Lord walking towards his floating sister. He tried to move, but his efforts were in great vain.

"Try as you may, neither of you will break this binding. We have spent nearly 300 years perfecting our spells for this moment." The Hylden Lord said menacingly.

"Why, Prey tell, would you do that?" Helios asked curious and furious at the same time.

"Did you think we did not foresee this event as well? The day that the Chosen One of our arch enemies would rise up and overthrow us. We were well prepared for this day. Perfected these spells, we did, to seal you away. With you gone, Narzgarth will be ours for the taking." At that, the Hylden Lord began chanting a language Helios neither Janos knew. They struggled and tried their best to cast their most powerful spells, but to no avail. A small rip in the air began to form and continued to grow until it was large enough to fit only one thing; an Ancient.

"We banish you now, to a parallel dimension. To a plane were you will not die, but stay until your mind rots a thousand times and the darkness will become so comforting that you will embrace it. Go now, we have sealed your fate and the fate of your people." The Hylden Lord and his minions raised their hands and in an instant Helios was thrown into the portal and it closed.

"NO! Helios!" Janos screamed and broke free of the binding, attacking everyone in the room, but the Hylden Lord, who was no were in site. He went for the first Hylden, baring his claws and ripping the Hylden's throat away from its neck, leaving blood and muscle tissue dripping in his hands. Licking the blood away, he attacked the second Hylden. He went back and forth for a while, until the Hylden struck him across the chest with a long dagger. He drug it across Janos' chest, tearing through muscle, reaching his insides. Janos jumped back, holding his chest, feeling his ribcage through the muscle. The pain was unbearable, but watching what had just happened to his sister was more painful than any battle wound. When the Hylden tried it again, Janos spun around him and pounced on him from behind. He quickly used his claws to shred the tough skin from the Hylden's back. Once he was done, he reached in deeply and pulled its spine from its body, disconnecting neck bones. As he rose up, he looked around for a sign of the Hylden Lord. When nothing was seen, he walked slowly to the spot were his sister had been only moments before. He fell to his knees and looked towards the sienna red skies.

"If only our ancestors had foreseen this disaster, it would not have happened. Helios I swear, I will get you back somehow." He began walking towards the exit, when he saw a small stone on the floor, where the Hylden Lord had once stood. He reached and grabbed it, examined it and put in on his person.

"Maybe" he thought "this will help me get Helios back."

With that Janos, now alone, took to the skies to return to Dutsx with the terrible news of his sister's banishment.

"We have lost all Hope."

How was that people? Is it good so far? Just to let you know: In the Legacy of Kain series, the Hylden cast their curse on Janos' race, AFTER his race had banished the Hylden. Kind of a parting gift type of thing, but in my story, the Hylden cast their curse during the war and the Ancients are trying to deal with it and use it to their advantage (flying, claws, etc). Hope everyone liked it. I wrote was I went. It's starting to flow now, though. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and read and review my other story (a work in progress) And then there was the moon child. Its under X-Men: The Movie.


	2. Chapter 1: Kain goes on a Quest

**Chapter 1: Kain Goes On a Quest**

_Flashback:_

"_Ah, now we come to your part in this story. When you chose to destroy the Pillar of Balance, you caused a rift throughout the world, sufficient to breach through the dimensions."_

"_Was it I then who had engendered this war? __No__. I had been set step by step upon the path that led to this outcome. Hadn't this all been a Hylden plot from the beginning?  
My mind reeled at the implications."_

"_It was in this way that the Sarafan Lord was able to enter the world, by building a magical gate. This is the Hylden Gate. Close this gate Kain, and all the Hylden within Nosgoth will perish."_

"_The gate sustains their existence?"_

"_Precisely. It is their umbilical cord to the other world. When it is closed they cannot dwell in our world."_

"_And so, all the Hylden will die, and the Sarafan Lord as one of them, dies as well. I see..."_

"_Ah, close the gate, and kill the Sarafan Lord, Kain. Close the gate, and shut the Hylden from the world once again."_

"_And how is this to be done?"_

"_Let us go to sanctuary_. _Vorador must be informed of all that has occurred, and a plan can_ _be drawn to finish this once and for all. Oh and Kain. Perhaps when you have time to spare, maybe in your distant future, you will embark on a quest."_

"_What type of quest?"_

"_Go to the Lake of Tears. I am sure you know where to kind it. Use this; you will know what it is for. The murals will divulge this gems true purpose to you, if you only know were to look."_

"_And what purpose does this serve in me ruling Nosgoth?"_

"_Believe me Kain; what you will find there will be to your liking and advantage in ruling Nosgoth. The creatures visage nor name will be known to you, but all will tell itself in due time once you are there. It will become as precious to you as the Soul Reaver that you hunger to get back. Oh and take this. Guard it with your very soul itself. Now let us leave."_

_End Flashback._

**Note to Readers: **That was an excerpt of Kain talking to Janos when they first met in Blood Omen 2. Everything is verbatim from the game. Starting at **Oh and Kain** though, the dialogue is mine. It is now centuries later, and the story will now start at Soul Reaver (around 300 yrs before Raziel is thrown into the abyss).

Kain had been sitting throne at the base of the balance pillar, a little more than bored as usually. He watched casually as his 'sons' moved about, making plans for an attack on a small army of human resistance. That's when he had had the flashback of his encounter with Janos Audron. The legendary vampire of ancient day and remembered his mention of a quest to the Lake of Tears. As reluctant as half of Kain's visage was to go, the other half had been in a state of constant curiosity about this quest for quiet some time now. He rose up from his throne and began to walk out of his throne room.

"Sire where are you off to? You are in a state of hurry. Is something amiss?" Raziel had walked up to his sire and bowed respectfully and then rose. He had great admiration for his 'father' and to see him all at once hurry to deprive them of his presence worried him. Soon Turel, Rahab, and all the others were around their sire, ready to follow him to the death.

"It is not a matter that involves any of you. I am merely venturing out on a quest that I am indeed, long overdue for. Continue to make plans for our raid of the naïve humans who believe they can destroy us. I will return at two days end. Raziel you are in command while I am absent, as always." With that, Kain teleported out of the throne room and began his mini quest.

"Father does so love to leave you in command Raziel. What, pray tell, do you think is the reason behind his favoritism?" Zephon asked snidely, ignoring the fact that Raziel was his undead brother, superior, and for the time being commander.

"Perhaps, dear brother, it is because I think with a level head upon my person, or that our father knows that I will not let petty tantrums cloud my judgment or my actions, whether that be on the battlefield or off, or maybe its just I am his first born son and his most powerful." Raziel finished with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Or perhaps he favors you because, you are his bed warmer." Dumah added, impersonating Raziel's voice. The others laughed at this is some way, shape, or form, but before anyone could speak, Raziel was directly in front of Dumah.

"Perhaps my dear brother is jealous, since our father kept you as a bed warmer for a little less than 3 hours and for one time only at that." With that said, the other brothers looked at Dumah in disbelief but, by the horrified and somewhat embarrassed look upon his face, they knew it to be true.

"You know nothing Raziel!" Dumah stormed out of the room, being followed by the eyes of his brothers. After he had exited, Raziel went back to his work in silence, while Turel and Melchiah left to scan the area around the kingdom for spies and rebels, Zephon left to assembly his clan, and Rahab stayed with Raziel helping him finish the battle plan, in silence.

Some 2 days later

Arriving at the Lake of Tears, Kain realized that he must jump into the water, for nothing, at present, in his surroundings could help him.

"Is this some sort of hoax? Am I forced to delve into the depths of this water for a quest!" He then heard a strange noise. When he turned, he saw Janos, or an illusion of Janos floating above the lake.

"Kain, if you are witnessing this illusion, then that means that you decided to journey on my little quest. My visage cannot sustain itself here long. Delve deep into this lake and you will come to a great building, a building of my great ancestors, that was here long before I was born and will be here centuries after mankind is all but extinct. Once inside you will find a small room that requires this for the path to be opened for you."

Kain reached out and from the illusion of Janos, he received a small round pendant from within a concealed pocket on his person.

"With this, you may enter the room. There you will witness a very microscopic piece of history, for I know, since I used the last of my power to place it there, as well as this illusion of myself, before I was banished into the Hylden Dimension. From that point, traverse down the long winding corridor, leading to another block in your path. Use my pendant once again, but this time flip it on its twin side to unlock the gate. Once you have completed this entire task, my illusion will visit you once again. Good Luck Kain." With that said, Janos was gone. Kain, hoping Janos knew what he was speaking, leapt into the Lake of Tears.

/My mind raced, as I wondered what was in store for me. I Kain, the great Guardian of the Pillar of Balance, was a bit troubled. As I sunk to the bottom of this ancient lake, I opened my eyes and beheld a great vision. A majestic citadel lay at the bottom, obviously of vampire architecture. I swam towards the first opening I discovered and continued to do so, until I came up in a room that had a small hole in the floor. I jumped up and out of the water, surveying my surroundings. As Janos had predicted, I came up to a door that seemed to be locked by some sort of item. I reached into a small concealed pocket on my person and removed the ancient's pendant. As I placed it into its proper place, the door threw itself ajar and I continued onward./

Kain walked into the small room, slightly on guard for anything out the ordinary. He spotted some murals on the walls. The Hylden Lord and some guards looking toward two ancients, one collapsed on the floor, the other, seemingly bound in mid air. As Kain approached the mural, he realized that the collapsed ancient was Janos, seeming to be very anger, but also very injured. The other seemed to be afraid and struggling to free herself from the energy that bound her. Another showed Janos reaching for the Hylden Lord, while the other vampire had just vanished off the mural. As he continued to look around, the room changed, and he soon realized that he was getting a glimpse of the history Janos spoke of. He looked around as the room was restored to its once former glory and witnessed this small scene from unrecorded Nosgoth history.

"_Did you think we did not foresee this event as well? The day that the Chosen One of our arch enemies would rise up and overthrow us. We were well prepared for this day. Perfected these spells, we did, to seal you away. With you gone, Narzgarth will be ours for the taking." At that, the Hylden Lord began chanting a language Helios neither Janos knew. They struggled and tried their best to cast their most powerful spells, but to no avail. A small rip in the air began to form and continued to grow until it was large enough to fit only one thing; an Ancient._

"_We banish you now, to a parallel dimension. To a plane were you will not die, but stay until your mind rots a thousand times and the darkness will become so comforting that you will embrace it. Go now, we have sealed your fate and the fate of your people." The Hylden Lord and his minions raised their hands and in an instant Helios was thrown into the portal and it closed._

When the vision was gone, the room returned to its decaying self.

"So the female was banished to another plane of existence for being the _Chosen One_. Obviously, she was someone of great strength for the Hylden Lord to banish her on sheer legend alone. But who was she? Why had Janos been seemingly, so close with her? A lover perhaps? A companion and fellow friend and teammate?" Kain pondered.

As he let his thoughts run rampant, he walked until he found a small passageway that led to the winding corridor Janos had spoken of. Curious to know more, he made haste to make it to the end. It seemed easy enough, until he began hearing voices in his mind.

"_Janos, I am certain that this is a trap."_

"_Something's amiss."_

"_The war continues on and we are miles from it."_

"_We have spent nearly 300 years perfecting our spells for this moment."_

"_NO! Helios!"_

"_If only our ancestors had foreseen this disaster…"_

"_We have lost all Hope."_

"_NO!"_

"_Something…"_

"_Hope…"_

"_The war will never..."_

"_Their great cities will crumble under Hylden…"_

"_Oracle please…"_

"_You let the Hylden Lord take your sister…"_

"_These events were not written…"_

"_Their reign will ruin…"_

"_Darkness shall become all that is seen and…"_

"_Were is the Chosen..."_

"_Gone by what hands has…"_

"_Hope"_

"_I loved her Raskli…"_

"_Helios"_

"_Helios"_

"_Helios"_

"_Helios"_

Kain clutched the sides of his head and screamed for the voices to stop. He had been since fallen to the floor, body shaking violently, veins bulging to capacity, and voice heard through the citadel.

"Stop it! Get out of my head! Shut up! Get the fuck out of my mind! Leave me alone!"

The sayings of the voices had long since blurred together (indicated by … at the end of each saying) causing even more pain to Kain's entire being. Despite his pleas, the voices continued on.

"_The Oracle can help…"_

"_We must get her…"_

"_Janos this is your doing since…"_

"_Raskli do not be so…"_

"_Krekyas lies in ruin to the…"_

"_Our regimes are losing…"_

"_We need…"_

"_Narzgarth will be under our rule at long…"_

"_We must banish them as they…"_

"_What must be..."_

"_Audron your task is at…"_

"_Another plane of existence is in…"_

"_Now…"_

"_They will never escape the…"_

"_Your doom is at hand you filthy winged…"_

"_We must act…"_

"_They shall all burn…"_

"_Raise the pillars to seal…"_

"_We will return and claim…"  
_

"_Never…"_

"_Your Chosen One will never return from…"_

"_HELIOS!"_

"STOP THIS NOW!" Kain screamed one last time, as he slipped into blissful darkness and there he laid as the voices stopped, for the better part of an hour.

/I awoke to find myself with a blistering headache, but the voices had stopped and for that I was relieved. I walked cautiously at first, making quite sure that these voices of the Ancients and the Hylden, obviously, would not return. As I continued my descent into the unknown, I finally came to another door, or more over, a gate of some sort./

Kain once again, pulled out the pendant and placed it in its proper place. The gate threw itself open and inside he stepped. As he did so, Janos appeared one last time.

"Ah, I see you have made it through the Forlorn Corridor or the Corridor of Forgotten Dreams as it was called by my race."

"Yes, well, I would have greatly appreciated if you had warned me that the challenge would be seeing if those deranged voices could shout my thoughts right out my mind."

"On to more pressing matters. I cannot sustain this illusion here long. Do you have what I gave you doing our very first encounter?" Janos questioned.

"Indeed I have guarded it with my very soul, as you told me too. What exactly is it? You very consciously, neglected to tell me doing our first encounter?"

"It will help to bring something valuable back to this world. Place the Blood Gem into that tiny rip in space that you see there."

Kain walked carefully over the rip in space, reached his hand in, and let go of the gem. He stepped back and got on his guard.

The earth beneath him began to shake; the space and air around him seemed to get sucked into the tiny hole. He heard to weather way above him take a turn for the worst, time seemed to stop and all of a sudden, everything was back to normal, except that a beautiful vampire ancient had replaced the rip in space, which had completely closed up.

"Is she Helios?" Kain inquired.

"Yes by dearly beloved sister. She should rouse soon."

They both looked on as the vampire woke from eons of slumber and exile. As her eyes opened, she laid eyes on Kain and pulled her bow and arrow from her back.

"What matter of creature are you? Speak or I'll have you blood on my hands!" she said violently.

"Helios! Be still your violence." Janos demanded. He had never liked for his sister to be violent.

"Janos?" She ran to her brother to greet him, until she realized he was an illusion.

"Janos what has…"

"I have no time left in this plane. Helios listen carefully. This is Kain. You must trust him. He will be your new guardian. He will watch over you." Janos began to fade away.

"My last sap of energy will be directed at you and to inform you of all that has happened since your banishment and what led up to it. I love you my beloved Sister."

Janos faded away, but a small necklace floated over to Helios and she put it around her neck. As she did so, she saw everything that had happened to her, her people, and all that had happened to the world around her. Within seconds she had seen everything and she turned to Kain, emotionless.

"You are Kain. I am Helios Audron, last of my great race." She bowed slightly.

"Shall we go then Helios?" She shook her head and teleported them to the opening in which Kain had come out of the water. They dove back in and swam until they were back on land. Kain helped Helios out of the water and she nodded a thanks.

"Lead the way Kain."

"Come then. My empire is this way."

How did everyone like my first chapter? Long I know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE.

**Coming Soon Chapter 2: Meeting the Clans**


	3. Chapter 2: Zephon disobeys Kain

**Chapter 2: Zephon disobeys Kain**

Arriving at his empire, Kain escorted the lovely Helios throw the doors and into his throne room. As he entered, Raziel and Zephon looked on curiously before bowing respectfully to their sire. Helios stood emotionless and deathly still. If not for her striking features and obviously high status dressing, she could have been mistaken for a beautiful statue.

"Call your brethren, Zephon." Kain demanded. Zephon spoke his "yes sire", bowed and went off to gather his brethren.

Raziel bowed low. "If I may speak sire?"

"You wish to inquire about my guest. You will just have to wait until Zephon returns with the others, my dear Raziel." Kain walked over to his throne, but did not sit, merely stood in front of it. He noticed Helios looking at his throne, obviously observing it. He wondered if she recognized the Pillar of Balance. From the shock that crossed her face, he realized that she did, but it disappeared so quickly, he almost second guessed himself, wondering if it was ever there. As Zephon returned with the others, they all had very inquisitive and curious looks on their faces while they bowed. As they stood, Kain addressed them.

"I have all, at one time or another, told you the story of Janos Audron, the legendary vampire of ancient day. During my first encounter with the ancient, he asked me that after I had reclaimed authority over my land, would I venture on a quest. That is the reason I left you some 3 days past. This was the quest. I was to reawaken his sister and bring her here to be her guardian. Tedious though the task may be, I will become her guardian and you my dear children, will be responsible for helping me with this task. If she is ever in the presence of any of you and harm should come to her, I shall be most displeased." He looked around with the utmost seriousness and authority, making sure his point hit home. If harm came to this enigmatic vampire, the one responsible would pay in the most shameful of ways. His clan would be obliterated and he shall be stripped of his title.

"I present to you Helios Audron, the last of her once great race. You will address her as 'lady' at all times. It is only fitting." Kain looked around as they all bowed and said, "It is an honor Lady Audron."

They all stood up and took in her appearance, as she walked around the throne room slowly. Her hair was long and white as snow with tinges of emerald green and royal blue here and there. It was braided in a severe plait that hung over her left shoulder and fell mid way her thigh. At its end was a small gold ornament with designs encircling it. Her skin was a fair pale blue, (think of 2 or 3 shades lighter than Janos in Soul Reaver 2) and her eyes were a contrasting lavender, very uncommon for any vampire, then or now. They were slanted at the end, giving her a very feral look. Her eyelashes were long and covered her eyes when she looked down. Her nose showed noble birth and lips, though, they were full, were set in a firm line across her timid looking face. Her face was slender, but slightly rounded giving her a childish looking appearance. Her ears were long and pointed, an obvious vampire trait, and from each ear hung a simple strand of sliver that reached to the top of her breast that had a purple gem on each end. She was tall in stature, around 5'11, give or take an inch and was dressed in womanly robes. She had on a feminine body suit (think a regular two piece swimsuit) that was black and purple, with ancient designs on it. Her breasts were very large and strained against the fabric of the bodice. Her nipples protruded through the fabric that did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room. Around her neck was a sliver ornamental choker that connected to the upper part of the bodice via two slender sliver straps. Her torso was entirely exposed and was very well defined. The same markings that were on her bodice were on her torso and they glowed with a slightly purplish tinge, every time she breathed outward. The lower part of her bodice was two sliver circles on each side of her hips. These two circles were the only thing holding the front and back part of the lower bodice to her person. It was very tight and exposed the shape of her womanhood through the fabric. Connected to the sliver circles was a leg cloak (I don't know what you call them) that extended to the floor. From the back this cloak covered her entire lower body, but from the front everything was seen. Her legs were long and shapely with a marking on each one of her thighs. She wore a simple pair of black ankle war boots with spiked heels. One of the most intriguing things about her though, was her wings. Winged with feathers, like Janos' but, instead of being black, they were snow white and seemed to belong to an angel instead of a vampire, no matter how malevolent. Another point of interest was her hands. Instead of the two clawed hand that was the sign of a vampire, she had five appendages, though the fingers were slightly elongated, and the fingernails grew out and made deadly claws at the end of her hands. (Think Kain's hands from Blood Omen 2) She had two arm protectants, made from the same ancient sliver metal as the circles on her hips, the choker around her neck, and the metal connecting the choker to her upper bodice. They were about four inches long and rested on her wrist. The most intriguing thing about this ancient vampire was that in the middle of her chest, just above her breast, was the gem that Janos had given Kain centuries ago. The same gem that Kain threw into the rip in time to bring Helios out. It was embedded in her chest with 5 veins running from it and back into different sections in her body. It was beating as a heart would and glowed a bright purple.

She had just finished exploring the room thoroughly, when they were interrupted by a Turelim.

"My Lords," it said, addressing Kain and Turel, "human rebels have infiltrated our barriers and are on a path for this very room." Turel ran to one of his fledglings, angry that this had happened, since his clan was protecting the outer reigns of the empire.

"How has this come to be? Speak at once!"

"My sire, they have conceived a way to use fire and water simultaneously. It was too much for my regiment and the southern end of the entrance." Before the Turelim could say more, he fell dead to the floor. Upon inspection, Turel noticed the severe burn marks on his fledglings back. He looked down mournfully and picked him up and moved him to the side of the room.

"He was a good commander. They shall pay for this!" Turel barked.

"Turel be still your anger." For the first time since her arrival, Helios spoke. It was a very pronounced way of speaking and she had a voice that held authority even though it was slightly soprano. As this was said, 13 human rebels, burst through the doors armed with flamethrowers and waterthrowers. A few of the humans had obviously learned sorcery and they were the ones combining the fire and water, no doubt. Helios stepped in front of Kain and his children around a good 10 feet.

A human spokesperson stepped forward. "Look there," he said pointing to Helios "it is another species of the fowl beasts. This one has wings. She seems not afraid. Let's show her that she has much to fear from us. Helios remained impartial about what was being said and done around her.

"Helios you are in no shape to fight, not even these retched human cattle." Kain began walking towards her, but she threw her hand up and turned and glared at him to let her do this alone. He stopped reluctantly, and kept his ground.

"Sire is it safe for her to battle them? Melchiah questioned.

"She wishes to do it alone, then let us see what she is capable of."

The brothers looked on in slight concern, ready to intercede at a moments notice. The humans lined up and began firing their flamethrowers at Helios. Everyone tensed for the outcome.

When the smoke cleared, Helios was unharmed and still impartial to her surroundings. Her facial features and posture had not changed in the least and she appeared somewhat bored. The humans, shocked, took a step back, but fired both the flame and waterthrowers, and the sorcerers used their magic to infuse the two together and intensify its power. Zephon, not thinking she could withstand this barrage of attacks, leaped to grab her, but was thrown back by an invisible barrier. Rahab helped his brother and stated.

"That was incredibly foolish of you Zephon."

"Anything he will do, for a pretty female." Dumah interceded. They continued to look on as the smoke cleared once again. Once again, she stood motionless and without a scratch.

"What kind of beast is she!" the humans inquired. They began to take steps back, while Helios took three forward. She spoke eerily.

"My turn." Her wings flapped slightly, raising her into the air 3 or 4 feet. She let her feet hang loosely in the air, while raising her hands to the left and right of the gem inside her chest. She moved her hands, in the same position, away from her body and outstretched in front of her. A single beam of light came from the gem and went straight through the human spokesperson. As he fell to the ground, she landed back on the floor silently. As the vampires looked on curious and the humans in horror, hundreds of bending beams of light came out of the dead corpse. They automatically went through the rest of the humans present, dropping them to the floor and through the doors to hunt down one target: any human rebel that had set foot in or around this empire. She walked back towards the center of the room.

"What, do tell, was that incredible lightshow?" Kain asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"No more than amplified beams of light that scorches anything breathing from the inside out in a matter of milliseconds. They only act upon my thought process alone. I wished for them to destroy the rebellious humans that set foot in this empire and so they went to fulfill my desire." She was hovering slightly by this time.

"They seem to be very destructive." Raziel stated.'

"And so they are. They can obliterate anything they touch, I simply 'thought' for them not to destroy the walls of Kain's kingdom, whilst there would be nothing left by now, but piles of stone."

"How did you come to learn a thing like that?" Dumah inquired.

"I was always able to bend the elements to my whim and wishes. It simply requires me to take from that elements source. In this case, light from the candelabra above me."

"But that is fire, not light." Dumah stated.

"As a matter of speaking, it is both. I could have used the same source to create a fire attack." Helios continued to hover, staying in one place.

"I see." Dumah took this as a good enough answer.

"Zephon will show you to your to residence." Kain stated. "Zephon show her to the room next to mine."

"Yes sire." Zephon bowed lowly, for once not mad he was being the errand boy. As he gave his brothers a triumphant smirk and showed Helios the way, he heard Kain speak once again.

"Oh and Zephon. Do not make me regret sending you." Everyone knew what this enthralled coming from Kain. Hands Off!

"Of course sire." He bowed again and escorted Helios down the long halls.

"She is quite powerful sire. Is it known that we could trust her? We may not know exactly where her allegiance lies." Raziel stated as a matter of fact.

"She is sister of Janos Audron. He gave me no reason not to trust her and she has given me no reason to doubt her allegiance. She may not exactly trust my or our intentions, but she will, for we have nothing to hide from the likes of her. Nor would I. I have no reason to deceive the woman." Kain sat on his throne slightly exhausted from the quest and all that had happened afterwards. He hoped he had done the right thing choosing Zephon to escort the newest residence of his kingdom. She was a beauty to say the least and powerful beyond imagination. Someone like that aligned with him and his empire you never come to an end.

"If only things were so naively simplistic." Kain murmured to himself.

"Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, and Melchiah, you will take your clans and feed to their hearts desire on the corpses of the bodies of the human cattle. It was time they be thinned out. Yes, it was well overdue."

"What of you father?" Rahab inquired "There should be something left for you to feed from."

"I will have my fill later. Now leave me to my thoughts." They all bowed respectfully and left to retrieve their respective clans.

**Deep down the hallways**

"… and this, our lord retrieved from the castle in the northern lands. Exotic is it not?" Zephon asked Helios, pointing to a huge hanging tapestry on the wall.

"It is indeed. The craftsmanship is quite stunning." She went to touch it. "A human did this lovely piece of work?"

"Yes. Our humans are quite skilled if you choose them carefully." As Helios walked by Zephon, he smelled her womanhood deep in his nostrils. Her large breasts brushed up against his arm and he turned and grabbed them before he could stop himself. Instead of feeling the pain of a slap or a punch, he saw her standing still with her head down, moaning! He tried his luck again and grabbed them slowly. When she responded to his actions, he pushed her gently against the wall and began massaging her large breasts. He licked at her neck and let his free hand roam over her curves. She eagerly rose to his hand and took his hand and moved it over her nipples. Zephon raised the fabric up, exposing her large bouncy breasts. He leaned down and began sucking on her hard nipple and massaging the other. She moaned loudly into his ear and grabbed his head to push it into her breast. This continued on for some time, until she came to her senses. She pushed Zephon away gently and stated.

"I do not know what came over me. I must have been delusional to have let this happen. I am openly disrespecting Kain's home." She said, out of breath.

"I have just openly disrespected my sire. He told me not to touch you and I have anyway. I implore you, do not tell him." Zephon half begged.

"This will never be thought of again. Let us continue on our original route to my room." They continued to the room in silence. When they arrived, Zephon opened the door for her. The room was VERY spacious with a large candelabra chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A large bed with red silk and velvet sheets lay to the right of the door. Chester's, dressers, and a large vanity mirror, were scattered throughout the room. A large trunk was at the foot of the bed, a futon was across from the bed, a table with multiple chairs lay to the far side of the room next to the large ceiling to floor window that had heavy red velvet drapes, and sofas were placed tastefully on the different walls. A few feet from the bed was a large desk and chair, with a small lamp on it. Also on this wall were three large bookcases, stocked full of various books written about Nosgoth past. Some were written by humans, some by vampires. The directly in front of the door also contained a large glorious fireplace. Its mantle was bare and nothing was in front of it. A door was in a far corner and Zephon explained that this was a door that led to Kain's room, which was stocked with most of the same things as this one, but it was twice as big, so it was stocked with twice as many things as hers.

"Down this hall and to the right is a dead end with a door on the left side of the wall. Within there are multiple things you can decorate or redecorate your room with. It seems very drab for a woman. I will leave you here, unless you feel you won't be capable of making your way back to the throne room."

"This room is very adequate and I am sure I will be able to make my way back the way we came. Thank you for bringing me here Zephon." Helios looked at him and turned away and began walking towards the lavish bed.

"I bid you goodnight Lady Helios." Zephon closed the door, quietly and began making his way back to the throne room, with a certain winged beauty in his thoughts.

"Zephon has been gone far to long for comfort sire." Rahab stated. Raziel was bringing Kain some papers dealing with some findings to the east.

"Maybe he wanted to sample our newest lady." Dumah joked, but this made Kain think that it could have happened, but as he rose to retrieve his son, Zephon appeared in the doorway and bowed.

"Was she worth your death Zephon?" Dumah asked.

"What is that suppose to mean Dumah?" he said as he stood, but was stopped by Kain.

"Why has it taken you nearly 2 hours to take Helios to a room and return!" Kain was getting angrier by the second.

"Sire, Helios was very curious about the tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls down various corridors. I could not very well deny her wish sire."

"What precisely was her wish?"

"To fully know the background of the tapestries and paintings. I would not have been a gentleman if I had denied her questions sire, so we lingered and tarried down this hall and that hall."

"I will ask Helios herself if you speak true and if you bare false witness, I will have your tongue for your lies and your clan for your disobedience."

"Of course sire."

That was chapter 2. How was it? I am not trying to make Helios a scarlet woman a.k.a a whore. Why she was compelled to never stop Zephon when he first started will be revealed later in the game. Helios' coloring is not implying that all the ancients had different coloring (even though if you have ever played Defiance and remember that in Vorador's Mansion the portraits of the three vampire heroes, each one of them had on different colors and their characteristics, as far as features, hair, etc were different), but that Helios was so different because of her being the Chosen One. It was said the Chosen One would have striking differences from the entire race. **It would be ssssoooooooo great, if out the goodness of someone's heart, they would draw me a picture of my depicted character Helios for my web sight I'm trying to start for next year. I would be greatly appreciative and you could send it to my e-mail REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3:Helios' gifts from Kain&Clans

**Very Important Note to Readers**: I'm only continuing this story because; sometimes I get stalled on my X-Men story. No one has turned in even a half hearted review, so I'm guessing this story isn't a hit. I have to have something to go off of. If you like what you are reading, I need to know some kind of way. Please review. Some people don't understand that that is what gives a lot of us new and old writers alike, the motivation to continue on with our stories for you readers pleasure. Please make us feel wanted. Get out there and Review Review Reivew!

Disclaimer: Eidos Interactive and Crystal Dynamics own them. Not me. I only own my characters.

**Chapter 3: Helios's gifts from Kain and the Clans**

The daytime passed quickly, and Helios had awoken to a line of human maids at her disposal. She sat up groggily and they spoke.

"Lord Kain have dispatched us to be your personal servants. We are here for your whim and command. Lord Kain also says that it is perfectly alright for you to dispose of us, if we are disobedient, if you become hungry, or if you tire of our presence." Helios noticed that they said this without second thought and not even the blink of an eye.

"I am Helios Audron, obviously, your new Master and Lady. You must commit a very intolerable act for me to destroy you. I do, however, require some service from all of you." Helios stood before them in a non demeaning way.

"Yes my lady?" the obvious head one asked.

"I require clothing. I would like one of you to be set right away to creating some proper clothing for me. I also will need someone to tend to my needs as far as this room is concerned. I am a matriculate vampire, to say the least. I will need someone here to be sure my residence is kept efficient at all times. I will need someone to be ready in a moments call to be my ears outside of this castle in the human towns. I suspect you all know that whoever takes this job and disobeys will have a most cruel death. I do not tolerate disloyalty." She turned to look at them all, for she had been pacing in the room, to see if they all understood.

"Yes my lady, but we all here are loyal to an extreme fault."

"What are your names?" they looked at each other in question and then at their new benefactor.

"My Lady, we have none of those. I don't believe we ever did.

"Well as the Lady of this House now, my first rule of order is that all ofmy servants will receive names from their main benefactors." Helios counted to herself. She had received 5 servants from Kain as a gift. She must thank him later for his kindness. From him she had received a young male human, who said he was 18, two young female workers, one 14 the other 17, an older female who was 30, and an elderly man of 64.

"Boy." She pointed to him as he looked up. "I will name you Lertin. It my language it means 'messenger'. You will be at my disposal to inform Kain or his brood of my doings and also, I have appointed you to be my ears in your human towns. Your visage seems very able. Are you a runner?" The boy shook his head. "Then this is now your job. I expect you to learn quickly what I expect of you. Do you understand me?" Lertin shook his head in understanding.

"Does anyone present knowhow to stitch clothing?" The old man stepped forward and tilted his head down.

"My lady, I am the one that would be handling all of your clothing." Helios looked at the clothing on the man, as well as the others present and asked.

"Do you know everyone present?" he knew what she was getting at.

"Yes ma'am, to the point where I made their clothing." Helios was impressed with the skill of his craft.

"Then I shall call you Nemaco. It means 'maker of cloth' in my tongue. You will make my clothing. I expect beauty and elegance." The man bowed his thanks for his name and new position. She looked at the elderly human.

"What is it that you do?"

"I am a simple chambermaid Madame. I clean. That is my function as a human." Helios looked at the woman funny.

"You are a weird little human. I will call you Chianh (pronounced See-nah). It means 'weird.' You will be responsible for the upkeep for my chambers." Chianh bowed and stepped back. The two girls were left. They stepped forward.

"What have been your duties? The youngest spoke first.

"I was responsible for laying attire for Lord Kain and the Lieutenants. I was also a spy inside the human resistance for our Lords."

"What responsibility you had. Tabalithia means rebellious. I believes it suits you little one." The girl looked not a day over 12 and she had already been a rebel spy for Kain. Why had he sent such a young human to attend to matters that should have been reserved for an adult human? Helios looked around for the other human girl. She had sunk into a small corner and was holding herself tightly. She looked battered and broken. Humans. What fragile and delicate creatures. Helios shook her head in pity. It must be hard dealing with the limitations of their flesh and power.

"What is wrong with that one?" Helios looked as everyone hung their heads.

"I asked a question. I can get very hostile if it is not answered." She looked slightly less benevolent. Lertin spoke.

"Forgive us M'lady, but we lowly slaves cannot speak of it. If we do it means our death."

"Why is that Lertin?" he had peaked her curiosity.

"Because it is direct treason to speak against one of our Overlords." Chianh spoke in a hushed voice.

"I am now one of those Overlords and I give direct permission for you to tell me what is wrong with that female human." No one spoke. She smiled cruelly.

"It is considered an act of disrespect to disobey me. I asked a simple question." They mused over this and then Lertin, again, spoke first. He walked a little closer to her and bowed. She motioned for him to come closer and he whispered to her.

"May I speak freely my Lady?" she motioned a yes and he continued.

'It is Lord Zephon my Lady. He uses the female slaves for his own twisted purposes. He uses their bodies to his pleasure. They don't survive. He uses them all up. Their bodies sometimes come back to use mangled. Bite marks, scratches, torn skin. He's sick and demented. The worst of them all and she survived him, she did. The first and only. This made him like her more. He used her every night for a long time. He felt as if she has strong and sturdy, so she became his 'pet'." The last word was spit from her new messenger's mouth with barely concealed hatred.

"You will do good to watch your tone. He is still one of your Overlords." Lertin bowed quickly and spoke his apologies and awaited his punishment. When he dared look up, his new Lady was walking towards the girl. Helios looked back.

"You may stand Lertin. Why do you tremble on the floor?"

"I was expecting to get a most severe beating for that comment My lady." Helios laughed a little.

"I am a deal more benevolent than Kain and his brood. It was the way for most of my race. This does not make me kind. Benevolence is just my nature, not my person." Lertin stood. Helios continued her walk to the girl.

"Stand girl." The girl stood slowly. When Helios reached for her, the girl moved and trembled.

"You have nothing to fear from my visage. I know what happened to you. I, obviously, will not use you in that manner, so what do you have to fear?" the girl looked up slowly.

"I only wish to implore your services. What were your duties?" The girl spoke meekly.

"I..I was Lord Raziel's personal assistant. He said I possessed a quick mind for a human, so I followed him and studied his strategies and battle plans. He let me read sometimes, if I had done a good job that week. I was also somewhat of a negotiator. I was sometimes allowed to go into the towns and try and convince the humans to side with us. I was told to have been good at this." Helios mused over all this. She was quite smart, just from listening to her talk and one of Kain's lieutenants had had quite a bit of faith in her.

"Did he ever call you a name?"

"Lymlia my lady."

"Then you may keep your name. You will become to me what you were to Raziel."

"Thank you Lady Audron."

"Now all of you may start on your new duties. Lertin, I want you to travel to the nearest town that has had the most rebellious humans. When three days have gone and come, return and tell me what you have learned. I expect you not to be found out. Is that clear?" Lertin bowed low.

"Yes my Lady Helios. I will not be discovered." He turned to leave.

"Before you go, come hither and swear your allegiance to me." Helios called to him. He came and bowed low before his new Lord and Mistress.

"My Lady Helios, I swear my allegiance to you and no other. My services are yours to deploy at any time. My life is forfeit to you, if ever I am to disobey your direct orders."

"Well spoken Lertin. I expect great things from you."

"Of course Lady Helios." Lertin bowed once more, turned and left to fulfill his first mission.

"Nemaco, I want you to start preparing clothing for all occasions. Can you do this?"

"This I can Mi'lady. I will first need to acquire your measurements."

"Of course. Before I leave my room then, Nemaco but, it is at this time you will swear your allegiance to me." The old man bowed slightly

"My services are to you only Mi'lady. If I betray your trust, I will gladly die by your hand alone." Nemaco finished with a slight cough.

"Very well, you may receive my measurements." Nemaco walked over to his new Mistress and took her measurements, including the wings in his measurements. He would have to make incisions in the backs of her clothing to accommodate her large wings. He bowed and exited to start his work. He would create the most elegant and elaborate clothing for his benevolent Mistress.

Tabalithia was the next to step forward and pledge her allegiance. She kneeled.

"I swear my life to your service. Whatever you ask of me, I shall do." The girl kept her head bowed, until she heard her lady call out her name.

"Tabalithia, you seem so wise for one so young. Did you ever have non working hobbies?" she didn't have anything for the young girl to do at present.

"Fight. I once belonged to Lord Kain himself." She spoke of this proudly. Obviously, it was an honor to be owned by Kain.

"He found it intriguing that a human female was bound on fighting, so when I was good, he left me spare with the Razelim. They had strict orders not to damage his property."

"Razelim?" Helios asked curiously, but not ignoring the girl's talk of her skill.

"Yes ma'am." Tabalithia said, still bowed. "Lord Raziel, Lord Rahab, Lord Turel, Lord Zephon, Lord Dumah, and Lord Melchiah all have their own land around the empire, as well as their own clans. The Razelim, the Rahalim, the Turelim, the Zephonim, the Rahabim, the Dumahim, and the Melchahim are all their clans, respectively.

"I see. Kain does not have his own clan?"

"The Lieutenants are his brood. He sired them all." Chianh spoke out. "Raziel is second in command after Kain. He was sired first by Kain and is his strongest and favorite son. Raziel calls himself Kain's right hand." She finished.

"Ah, yes, I see now. Tabalithia, is there anything else you conform to do? I would so like to talk over with Raziel, if I am in position to be placing a human girl child in his territory."

"I like to help her" she pointed to Chianh "I mean Chianh clean. It feels funny having names all of a sudden, but I like Tabalithia very much."

"Good. You may help Chianh clean this filthy room. I have nothing for you to do at the moment." They both went off to clean the nearest bookshelf, when Chianh turned and bowed a little.

"Madame, my services are only to you, from this day, until my death. I swear my allegiance to you and promise to fulfill my duties as best of my abilities." She finished with a huff of breath.

"Very Well Chianh." Her and Tabalithia went to the nearest corner and began cleaning. Helios looked at Lymlia.

"I told you that you were to become for me what you had been for Raziel. I expect you to be at my side at all times Lymlia."

"Wh…What of Zephon? He will most surely…

"You are my servant now. He will not touch you or harm you in any manner. Come; let us depart, but first." Lymlia knelt before her.

"My life is forfeit as of this moment on. I serve no other Lord, but you Lady Audron. My allegiance is forever yours and my life in your hands."

"Come Lymlia, we have to make haste to the Throne room. I feel that Kain is not present and I would like to be when he returns." They walked out of the room, Lymlia following behind Helios with her eyes downward. They continued this way, until Helios turned.

"Come here Lymlia. Your clothing is very ragged. I suppose I just noticed." Lymlia looked at her tattered clothing. Helios waved her hand and Lymlia was outfitted in a new dress. It was a simple red dress that hung low to the ground. The arms were bubbled and it was cut low on her chest. It had a simple sliver brooch across her bellybutton that made the gathers in the dress in the front. Her short cropped brown hair had been neatly pinned back with a few sliver ornaments. She had a small pair of earrings in her ears and a pretty pair of red shoes on her feet. The dirt and shoot was gone from her face, revealing big green eyes and a pretty face for a human, but it was scared in various places. The most pronounced scar was two in the shape of an X on her right cheek. She had other small ones in various places.

"Zephon did this to you?" she asked quietly. Lymlia shook her head yes and then asked.

"Slaves are not suppose to have these sorts of things." She said raising her hand and pointing to the brooch, earrings, and hair ornaments. "Do you wish me to return them at daybreak?"

"I have no use for them. They are yours to keep. And as long as you are employed by me, then you will be dressed to be around others. You could not very well be in the presence of Kain dressed in rags. It looks bad on me."

"Yes Lady Audron. You wouldn't happen to have an insignia would you? All the Lords slaves have their insignia on their clothing to show ownership."

"Very well then." Helios raised her hand and an insignia appeared on the sleeve of Lymlia's left shoulder. It was the same marking as the one on her left thigh. They continued to the Throne Room in relative silence. When they walked into the Throne Room, the lieutenants stopped their activities to stare at the pair. They all bowed and Raziel spoke first.

"It is an honor to have you in our presence Lady Helios. What brings you to us in this time of night?"

"I tired of staying in the confines of my room. I also wanted to come and thank Kain formerly for his gifts." At this, she motioned at Lymlia.

"This is my new personal assistant, Lymlia." Lymlia bowed. Raziel smiled to himself. She had let his former assistant keep her name.

"We never properly introduced ourselves to you Lady. We also bear gifts for you." Turel spoke regally. Turel spoke regally. His voice was baritone and held authority He walked regally to bow before Helios.

"I am Turel, 3rd in command after Lord Kain and Raziel and I bring you gifts of the finest jewels of this land." Turel looked on as one of his Turelim carried a medium sized golden box over to Helios. He bowed low before her and opened the lid. Helios made a small gasp as the reflections of the gems twinkled off her eyes. Never had she seen such priceless items since her time.

"I hope they are to your liking My Lady. Rubies from mines in the west lands, emeralds deep from dank caves in the south, diamonds from under the seas bottom, and topaz's from my own lands. Gold mined from the south as well, amethyst carves out the eastern mountains. Every gem of beauty is in that box and presented to you as a gift." Turel came and bowed before her, hoping that she liked his gift of gems. He had heard no woman could resist them. Helios smiled as he stood up.

"These gems are too much for me. Never have I seen such exquisite stones. Not since my time. I am sure they will look radiant on me. Thenocthre. That means thank you in my native tongue." Turel, satisfied with himself, returned the line with a triumphant smile on his face.

"You ignorant fools could have never thought of something as grand as that." They all frowned spitefully at him. Zephon stepped up next. As he did so, Helios saw Lymlia shrink back a little. She also noticed Zephon's twisted smile as he looked at her and then he smiled quickly and looked back to her. As he approached, Helios spoke to where only she and Zephon may hear.

"I know of your twisted ways Zephon. I care not what you do with the other human females, but you will not lay hands on _this _one again. It matters not to me how much you like her because, she withstood your physical torture. Is that clear" Zephon smiled and waved it off.

"Off course My Lady, it shall not happen again." He raised his voice from a hushed tone. "But now, I bring you tapestries and paintings from the northern lands of Gretwell and some thought of by myself." Large tapestries were carried in the air with three able bodied men under each. After they all entered, it was a total of 7. Some were lavished with gems, some elaborate stitching, but the best one was of Kain in all his glory, that familiar sword and all. In the top corner was his insignia and the background was his empire. Helios was surprised that Zephon would have thought of a thing so elaborate as this. She smiled up at him genuinely.

"I thank you greatly Zephon. These will hang in my room for as long as I reside in this kingdom. You have an eye for art and that is something that was held high in my time. Would your servants be so kind as to take those to my room?"

"You heard the lady, take them to her room." The men walked out, beginning to make the venture to Helios' room.

Melchiah and Dumah approached her together.

"I am Lord Melchiah, ruler over the Melchahim and the youngest the lieutenants. And I am Lord Dumah, ruler over the Dumahim and at your disposal My Lady. We both bring you incense, created in our own laboratories to accommodate your beauty, elegance, grace, and exoticness." Four servants presented themselves to her, each holding a small pretty shaped bottle. This time Melchiah spoke.

"Beauty. This scent represents the beauty we saw in you when you first arrived to us a month ago." A slim figured woman stepped forward with the green bottle in her hand. Helios noticed the woman to be very beautiful. Melchiah continued.

"Elegance. This we saw in you when you first spoke to Turel." A female, seemingly in her mid 30's walked forward holding a red bottle. She looked as if she may, at one time been of high class.

"Grace. When you were escorted by Kain into the throne room for the first time, we knew you were of royal blood. Many things oozed off of you like a positive plague and your grace was of the qualities we remembered." A young girl, maybe 10 or 11 walked forward with as much grace as herself holding a yellow bottle. She looked down at the little girl and smiled, but the girl was emotionless.

"Exoticness. This stood out most to all of us and I think when I say that I am speaking for all my brothers in honesty. Never has a vampire like yourself been seen in this world. You are truly a sight to behold." A woman, obviously of noble blood, holding a blue bottle, stepped forward. She looked at Helios with disdain, but soon hid it. Helios wondered why, but then thought of the situation. This woman could have very well been a queen from her respective land and to be stripped of her title and privileges and left to live a life of servitude must have been the most degrading this imaginable. Helios gave her a sympathetic look, but the woman merely softened her expression slightly and stepped back. The females automatically all bowed and left to take their new Lord's fragrances to her room.

"My Lady, Rahab is currently handling some business directed to him precisely by Kain, but he instructed me to present his gift to you." Raziel left the room and came back with two snarling jaguars. One was coal black with golden eyes and the other was snow white with blue eyes. Raziel was holding their reigns tightly and everyone cleared a path for him and the animals.

"From my brother Rahab to My Lady Helios. The humans call these feral cats' jaguars and they fear them something disgusting." Helios walked to the animals and kneeled down, first to the black one. Raziel held tightly to their reigns as they tried to claw Helios' face off. She didn't move or blink, but caught the beast attention and stared him directly in the eyes. This went on for a minute or so until the creature calmed. She then proceeded to do the same to the other creature. Afterwards she ordered Raziel to turn them loose. He did so, but reluctantly and as he did so, the two creatures walked towards Helios, sat in front of her and she rubbed them affectionately. As the brothers stood in awe, Helios stood and spoke.

"I must thank Rahab for his thoughtful gift. They will no doubt make devoted companions, but I must give them names." She looked down thoughtfully and smiled.

"This one shall be Audron" pointing to the black one "and this one shall be Azuzto." As she said that name, she felt that she should remember it, but she couldn't. Raziel then stepped forward.

"I am Raziel. First of Kain's Lieutenants and second in command only to my sire. My clan is the Razielim. I bring you gifts. A large collection of the rarest books and maps of Nosgoth. Some written by human hands, some by vampiric hands, and I even came across a few that were written by mysterious hands." At this statement, all the brothers looked his way. He held in his hand 4 books that were old and deteriorating. Raziel called on some of his servants to carry the books and maps to her room. In all she received 15 books and 7 maps. Zephon made a rude remark.

"Why bring our new lady books and maps? These things will bore her to a stupor Raziel. What will she accomplish by having these?" all the brothers looked at her. Helios looked at Raziel. He was very angry for the remark, but held his comments to himself.

"Actually" she started "I adore reading. It was a hobby of mine long ago." She seemed quieter when she said this. "I will enjoy learning the secrets of this now strange land. I thank you Raziel for your deeply thought gift." Zephon made no other comments.

As everything was being taken back to her room, Kain entered. All the lieutenants bowed respectfully and asked their sire if he had had a safe journey back.

"Yes. It went as well as to be expected." Kain walked over to Helios, grabbed her hand and kissed it slightly.

"I hope my brood have been in the gentlemanly manner this evening?"

"Oh yes. They are all quite gentlemen and I adore the gifts that they have all presented to me." Kain led Helios over to the throne. Even though he sat down on the throne, pulled Helios down to his lap. This surprised everyone in the room.

"I thank you Kain for your gifts of servants. They will come in nice handy and I have already taken the action of giving them their duties."

"Yes I see that you have put that one to work." Kain said and pointed to Lymlia. They continued their small talk under the watchful and curious eyes of the lieutenants, until Helios chose to address the first statement Kain had made.

"Yes Kain about that. Her name is Lymlia and I would appreciate it if you addressed her as such, or you could choose to not address her at all. Either way, my servants have names." The lieutenants all waited for Kain to exercise his authority.

"Yes Yes Yes. I shall not address them unless I have specific reason to do so." Kain said this harshly and didn't really give it a second thought. Helios stood a whispered her thanks to him, kissed him on the cheek and made her exit. Before she did so, she thanked everyone once again for the gifts she received. She beckoned for Lymlia and nodded towards her two new pets and walked through the two metal doors.

Kain sat with an outward appearance of boredom, but inwards he was shocked. Never had anyone invaded his personal space as she had just done and only to give him a kiss no less. It was one of genuine honesty, not of deception. As he maintained his outward posture of indifference, he observed his sons observing him in their most discrete manner. He straightened in his throne and they all faced towards him as he stood.

"You know, it is most throat wrenching to see all of you trying your best to observe me and my reactions to the woman and her little show of affection." He spoke slightly impassioned, but dangerously.

"She is no more than a tool for war. That woman will bring great success to this empire and help to crush thine enemy before my feet, so do not be thinking that your lord has gone soft, because that my dear children… would be a mistake." Kain finished his statement in no more than a hushed tone, but they all knew to fear him in this state. They were underestimating him and that was something to mortal or immortal had ever dealt with and come alive from it. They all continued their duties in relative silence, wondering if their sire was speaking truthfully.


	5. Chapter 4: Walk with Me

Im back and hittin em hard! I have so many ideas and FINALLY the time to get them done. I'm only doing this for my new friend Chris, who really likes my story. Enough to where he drew my picture of my main character that I wanted so much. On with the story.

Chapter Rating: Starting with "in a small town east…" it is rated R for violence and sex, so if you don't want to read it, just scroll to the bottom and read my note.

Disclaimer: Don't own LoK characters

**Chapter 4: Walk with me**

Helios walked languidly around the throne room, studying the carvings in the wall and the large throne that belonged to Kain. Turel and Raziel, the obvious more mature of the entire broad, were surveying a large map lain across an oak table. Kain stood between them as they explained various towns that had been reported to have resistance. They all turned their heads when the gold doors were thrown open and a young human boy walked in, bowing instantly. Helios glided over to the young boy.

"Lertin, you may rise. Tell me, what news have you brought?" The three present looked on at this display, anxious to know what was going on. Lertin stood, but his head remained bowed.

"My Lady, I have been to the southwestern town of Luwateria. As you instructed, I have remained there for three days to gather information. This town is mostly peaceful, but recently they have been influenced to take up arms. Every man, woman, and child has began to rise in an attempt to stop the vampires and the empire."

"Who exactly is giving this advice to these humans?" Helios inquired.

"That information I do not have My Lady, but I do know this. Someone of great power, but lives in complete secrecy from the north is influencing them to fight and more specifically, to kill you, Lord Kain." With this Lertin looked toward Kain.

"Boy, is it possible that they are being influenced by a vampire?" Kain said this angrily, but with a hint of amusement in his voice at the thought of being destroyed by a mere human.

"No Lord Kain. I am over 90 sure that this resistance faction is not involved with crooked vampires. This is the work of humans, I am sure."

"You have already passed my expectations. In all honesty I did not expect you back and in one piece none the less, but there is little rest for the useful. Tonight Lertin, you will give me a full length written report of everything that happened in the past three days. I expect this in the hands of Lymlia by morning" at this Lymlia looked up and nodded in understanding. "Tomorrow you will sleep, for you have earned your share of it and when the night comes, you will pack a bag with the necessary materials as needed of a spy, sustenance, and some coins, for then you will return to Luwateria and there you will stay for 4 weeks time and gather what you can. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am its crystal." Lertin repressed a small yawn. He was exhausted from his journey and the lack of sleep had begun to take its toll.

"You are dismissed and do not forget my report." Helios threw this over her shoulder as she went to sit in a lavish chair in the corner of the room. Lertin bowed quickly and exited through a small rear door that would lead to the servant's quarters. Kain left his two oldest sons and seated himself next to Helios in another lavish chair. Turel and Raziel took note of this. It was not everyday their father was in the throne room and not seated in his throne.

"You are too lenient on your slaves." Kain chided her.

"To rule over servants with a tyrannical hand gets the job done, but ruling with a firm, but lenient hand gets the job done flawlessly." Helios countered kindly.

"To each their own then my dear." Kain dismissed the topic, while studying her features. She was a beauty if he had ever seen one and he had seen many. He remembered the dark haired beauty, Umah. She was quite a beautiful vampire, but there was no comparison between the two. He vaguely wondered had she ever experienced a vampire before her banishment. He watched closely as she stood and walked over to a small mural deteriorating on the wall. Her hips moved in a rhythm that made Kains head sway with them. She had on a simple black, but elegant tunic around her waist and a small white shirt wrapped around her upper body loosely, leaving it open revealing her neck and bellybutton. Her long legs were out as always and a simple pair of flat black boots adorned her feet. Her hair was pulled in a severe bun at the nape of her neck, held in place by combs adorned with onyx and diamonds. A few strands framed her face, giving her an angelic look. Small onyx gems were in her ears and a long strand of diamonds hung forms her neck, stopping below her bellybutton, disappearing into the tunic. The stone embedded in her chest was still visible and Kain became curious about its purpose. Walking back towards the chair, Kain was overwhelmed by her immense beauty, but still he felt no emotions. He supposed it was true that he would never feel anything but greed, hate, etc.

"Is there something on your mind Kain?" She sat down as she snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood up and looked down at her, and in that moment he spoke before he thought.

"I was wondering if you would walk with me." Turel and Raziel were shocked at this off handed question by their Lord. That was the kindest they had ever heard him speak to anyone. Raziel was almost sure he heard a hint of shyness in his Lords tone, but he dismissed this thought immediately. Helios smiled shyly.

"Yes. I would love to walk with you Kain." He reached down and grabbed her hand. He couldn't think of anywhere to take her, so he escorted her towards the long hallways littered with murals, portraits, and tapestries. As they walked through the doorway, Raziel and Turel began to speak.

"What do you think of this Raziel?" Turel asked of his older brother.

"I, actually, do not know what to think Turel. This is far more surprising than father bringing her here. Do you think he fancies her?"

"That's preposterous. You know father is not capable of feelings. If anything, he is merely making her comfortable enough to where she will fight with us."

"Turel, she showed us that the same day she arrived by dealing with those humans. Father has frequently spoken of Umah, the vampire that helped him on his journey to defeat the Sarafan Lord. He even admitted to me once that he wanted to make her his queen. It is possible he feels the same way for Lady Helios." Raziel had been walking around the room and now he took a seat in one of the lavish chairs. Turel walked over to join him.

"Yes, I remember the story of Umah, but he never told me that he wanted to make her his queen. Did he divulge this to you while you were his bed warmer?" Turel knew he should tread lightly, but his voice held no note of sarcasm.

"There is more there than you think brother." Raziel exhaled tiredly.

"I have only been to our fathers bed twice and I do not wish to return. The first time was even before you were sired. I was young and felt a certain bond to Kain. Perceiving it to be lust, I entered his bed, but afterwards I felt no different and nothing was fulfilled. As I became more vampiric and less human, I became aware of it being a parental connection and not one of physical attraction. The second time was when our father went through his Great Depression. I suggested him taking a woman, but he blatantly refused. I entered his bed, figuring he needed something to relieve his stress and so I became the outlet. There was no enjoyment in it either time. The first time I was ignorant and the second time, I felt it was my duty." Raziel had never told anyone the story, but of all his brothers, he felt he could trust Turel and he knew there was no jealously from him that he often saw from his other brothers. The two of them had been together for 64 years before Kain had begun to make the others.

"I see. Most likely I would have felt the same. After all of our escapades to different human towns, ravishing women, I was curious about you and father."

"Oh brother, do not for one minute think I have lost my taste for women. It remains strong, maybe stronger for it has been too long since I have had my fill and I refuse to partake of the women in the harem, for Zephon has used them all."

"Perhaps we need to have an outing then, dear big brother." Raziel quirked a noble eyebrow.

"Perhaps."

"Do you imagine Kain would mind?" Turel asked.

"Father may not like the Lady, but he seems to want to please her. We will be gone and back before he returns." The two stood and began to walk out the door, talking of their old trips to the towns and the many humans they had had their fill of.

Deep in the hallways

Helios and Kain were walking in relative silence, swimming in their own thoughts. Helios was thinking of her brother and Kain of expanding his empire and he knew that somehow, this woman was the key. Maybe Janos had seen his greatness, and offered his sister as a gift. Kain smirked arrogantly. He looked to his left and saw the look of curiosity on her face. She was observing a large portrait of himself after the defeat of the Sarafan Lord, suited in his armor and wielding the Soul Reaver. She absentmindedly floated towards the picture, wings slightly outstretched, and brought herself eye level with the picture.

"Is this you Kain?"

"Yes. Eons ago it seems and centuries before even Raziel was sired. I was young. 220 years at best.

"You look so…so human. Save your preternatural white skin."

"Truthfully, for strategic reasons, it would please me to look that way again. It would enable me to venture through the human hordes and gather my own information, when my human messengers are too incompetent."

"Really?" Helios raised a curious eyebrow.

"And what is the name of this sword you wield?"

"The Soul Reaver." When she heard this, so many images flooded her mind, she began to drift toward the ground and then an all out freefall. Kain caught her before she feel and lifted her head slowly.

"Are you not well?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"That sword. Something about it makes me think of my people. I saw them in my mind Kain. Saw them as clear as the sun as if they were before me just as you are." She stood shakily and dusted herself off.

"To mention, I have never thanked you properly for rescuing me or for my gift of servants." She circled him like a lioness on the prowl. Kain knew one way she could thank him. He saw the rise and fall of her breast through the fabric and wondered what they would feel like in his palm. She continued.

"I am sure things are hard at this point and it would be my utmost pleasure to ease the tension that is rising." Kain stood as still as possible. Her, obviously, open references to sex had sparked his interest.

"I mean it must be hard to run an empire and keep the tension between the human and vampire race at a minimum. If there is anything that I can do at this point, please let me know." Kain mentally slapped himself for thinking she was speaking of sex. She smiled at him and continued her descent through his corridors. He frowned, suddenly in a fitful mood. He sped past her wondering what had possessed him to ask her to walk with him. After Umah, he had vowed never trust a woman again, let alone waste his time being nice to one. Maybe it was because she was Janos' sister, but this was the end of the tolerable mood.

"Hurry along would you. I really do not have all day to wait on you." He barked. Helios looked at his back, surprised he had spoken so harshly to her. She flew quickly to him and stopped.

"I have thought of a gift to give you." She stated just as harshly as him. She walked to him quickly, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard. It was not meant to be enjoyable and she had only done it to bestow him with her gift. At first Kain was unmoved, but soon he reacted to the kiss and slid his tongue deep in her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her into him. It lasted slightly longer than she wished it to and when she pulled back, she spoke quietly, face flushed.

"I have presented you with my gift. Use it to your advantage. Oh and you won't have to worry about me troubling you further." She turned and began walking the way they came, until she stopped and threw over her shoulder.

"Thenocthre (thank you) for the walk." With that, Helios turned, spread her wings, and began flying to her room. Kain frowned and teleported himself to his throne room and roughly sat on his throne. As he looked around, he noticed his two oldest of his broad missing. He dismissed it and grabbed a nearby slave and ripped out his throat. As the body fell to the floor, he commenced to let the blood flow to his mouth. Once finished, he shook the veins and vocal box from his hand and to the floor. He licked his fingers clean, spitting small pieces of flesh from his mouth as he did so. The sun would soon be up and he had no interest in walking around all day in a stupor state. He teleported himself to his room and changed into his silk robes. He waked over to his desk and began observing different maps of Nosgoth, hoping to find what he was looking for.

In a small town east of the clan sanctuary

Raziel and Turel had long since found 6 whores wandering the streets of Corkernien. Knocking them unconscious and dragging them to a small abandoned food storage house. They placed a silence spell on the entire building and waited for the humans to awake. They did so love for their prey to go down kicking and screaming. They drug their three women into separate rooms. When Raziel let the first wake, he smirked anxiously.

"Where am I? Why is my head pounding so?" she was very beautiful and slender like Raziel enjoyed them. Her short cropped blonde hair accented her slender face and large green eyes. She wore a simple dress that had been torn above the knees and all her breasts were showing except the nipple.

"You are here with me. Is that a problem with you?"

"I hope you pay well. Knocking me unconscious and dragging me to the food mill is not sexy." Raziel walked to her and ripped off her dress. In the dimly lit room, the woman could not see his skin color or his clawed hands and feet. She stood before him, obviously proud of her figure. Raziel disappeared from her view and reappeared behind her.

"Nice trick. I saw your face. You are very handsome." She said in a seductive voice.

"Really." Raziel pushed her to the ground relieving himself from his pants. She grabbed at it and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Never actually had one this size before. It has to be at least 12." Raziel ignored her and began sucking on her neck. She moaned in expectancy as he traveled to her breast. He continued to lick and suck until he smelled her wetness. He positioned himself and she opened her legs wantonly. He slammed into her quickly and she arched her back in response to his actions. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming as he ripped into her over and over again. Raziel relentlessly rocked himself back and forth in her, not caring to much if she was in pain or not. When he felt her begin to create her own rhythm to match his, he figured she must be in pleasure and not pain. Even after she had climaxed, he continued. Having so much endurance, helped in the long run. As the minutes turned to hours, he noticed the woman just lying beneath him. She no longer moved with him, but she was smiling wantonly. Her energy was spent as he noted that she had climaxed over 5 times. He himself, had climaxed well over 3, but still continued. He only came to a halt when he couldn't feel her anymore. He shrugged it off and figured he had stretched the woman to capacity. When he pulled out, he saw just how much he had stretched her. He smiled at his handiwork and began kissing her on her neck again.

"He buddy this is gonna cost you well over my usual rate. I have been here for hours." She continued her banter until he bit down hard on her neck. Her screams mixed with her blood made him moan in delight. She punched and kicked and screamed till she was too weak to do anything but lie in despair as her life energy was sucked from her. She gave one last breath and closed her eyes. Raziel stood and refastened his pants and waved a hand making the others wake. After a minute of them getting their bearings, the two women screamed when they saw the dead body of the woman. Raziel leapt from the shadows and attacked one, biting her shoulder in the process. He had let his bloodlust completely overtake him and as the girl tried in vain to rise, he let her go. He jumped for the other, digging his hand hard into her stomach. The screams almost made him deaf, but he drowned them out and yanked at the girls intestines. She killed over from shock, eyes brimming with tears of pain. He stooped to her quickly and bit her neck, receiving what was left of her blood. When he had had his fill, he scanned the room for his other victim. He smelled her behind a large thatch of hay. He crept up on her a broke her neck. Drinking her blood and slinging her body with the others. He smiled contently, full for the night.

In the other room (simultaneously)

Turel looked on anxiously, trying to decide which human he would fuck senseless. He decided on an exotic looking woman with dark skin and red hair. She was very curvaceous with large grey eyes. She was tall and seductive, so he waved a hand a she awoke. Not being a very patient vampire, he pounced on her and removed her clothing. She began kicking and punching at him, while he quirked an amused eyebrow at her strength. He pushed her down and began sucking her large nipples. She moaned despite herself and she soon found herself being pounded mercilessly. She screamed from pain, pleasure, and fear, for she had seen his inhuman features. He slammed himself into her up to the hilt for well over an hour, grunting at the muscles clenching around his manhood. He soon pulled out and turned the woman over, treating her like a rag doll. He grabbed onto her hips and slammed into her butt, earning a searing scream of pain. His rhythm sped up as he leaned forward and grabbed her petite breasts. He placed a claw on her back to draw blood and bent down slowly and licked it up. Small droplets of blood were on his manhood as he continued his assault. The woman soon fell over, but Turel continued to pummel her, while holding her up. This went on for a little over and hour, until he stopped, pushed her by the shoulders and bit her neck. Draining her quickly, he woke the others, chased them for a while and soon began ripping arms and other body parts off. He had chosen to let his bloodlust get the better of him and soon he had one girl pinned below him, ripping her flesh from her chest and legs. Blood spewed over his face as his lowered his face into her intestines, enjoying the feel of the hot blood. He bit her wrist and drained her dry, finding the other, who was minus a leg, trying desperately to escape. He pulled her by her other appendage and dug his claws into her sides while draining her. Content, he sat down, letting the smell of blood attack his nostrils.

Walking out together, Turel and Raziel mused over what they had done, but soon laughed it off. Dawn was approaching and as they made haste back to sanctuary, they also talked of their fiasco.

**Note**: Turel neither Raziel will be as pointlessly vicious as I portrayed them during the sex scene, but in my story vampires have bloodlust. This is when they become too excited at the thought of blood and let the more animalistic side of them take over. They have little to no reason while in this state and their only goal is to kill, but they do have total control of it, so I wrote it to where Raziel and Turel chose to let their bloodlust take over.

**Chris how was that after my long break from the story? Hope you like it. Be honest and let me know. Heated criticism welcome (from Chris only) and constructive from everyone **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Party at Coorhagen Hall

Note to Readers: For anyone who is confused, until I say otherwise, this story takes place between Kain raising his 6 lieutenants and that infamous day when Raziel was thrown into the abyss. There will be slightly more time granted so as to accommodate my story. That's a lot of in between time, so here goes some more.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Chapter Note: This chapter will be a light hearted one, since I am in a good mood tonight.

**Just a note**: On any other site you might find this story posted, my name is Kiryra

**Chapter 5: Party at Coorhagen Hall**

_She let her bow and arrows fly at inhuman speeds. Above the fight, she was able to aim better at the enemy. With deadly precision, they began dropping; freeing her people from the struggle and giving them time to recover, only to continue the fight. From her perch, she saw him hurling energy balls into a large tangled mass of Hylden and Ancients fighting for their survival. She returned her bow and arrow to her back and drew two curved swords throwing herself into the throng of fighting parties. She came out victorious, pulling her comrades out of the heap of dead Hylden bodies._

"_Nolesh ma nolo mala desh doni!"_

_End Flashback_

Helios awoke to the sounds of Chianh stacking books on the shelves and Tabalithia humming a human melody.

"Good evening Lady Helios. I hope your sleep has been a comfortable one" Chianh spoke and bowed. Tabalithia followed suit.

"Stand and good evening and yes, I have rested well Chianh. Is it not nightfall yet?" Helios inquired.

"Not ma'am. Indeed, its only just sunset." Tabalithia spoke and continued to hum her tune. Helios smirked proudly. She had had Nemaco make clothing for all of them. Chianh sauntered around wearing a very poofed dress with bubbled sleeves and a high neck. Helios' insignia was on her left sleeve. She was only 30 in human years, but seemed older than her years. Her dark blonde wavy hair fell to the middle of her back and gracefully swayed as she moved. She wasn't a beautiful woman, but she carried about her a sort of charm that made her very attractive. She looked to Tabalithia a laughed quietly at the young girl. She was trying her best to help Chianh, but was too eager and was being more of a nuisance than anything. She wore a simple pair of trousers with the ends tucked neatly in her worn boots. She wore a ruffled shirt that buttoned high to her neck. Her insignia was stitched into the back of the young girls shirt. Her slightly auburn hair rested in large natural curls on her shoulders. It was hard to forget she was 14 and not 12.

"Come on Tabalithia. We must find something for our lady to wear tonight." Tabalithia ran towards the closet and swung open the doors.

'Humans.' Helios shook her head. Always so anxious about nothing. While she sat on her bed and waited, Chianh asked.

"Not prying, but what will be your doings this night Lady? I must know so that I may prepare you with the right clothing."

"I am in quite the curious mood tonight. I suppose I will be walking about the empire, maybe visit some of the lieutenants in their homes."

"If I may speak freely Lady Helios?" Tabalithia had stepped forward and bowed.

"There is no need for such formality for something as simple as speaking freely as long as it is not in a disrespectful manner child. As long as it is in my private quarters, it is permitted." Helios was curious to see what the child had to say.

"Tonight marks 621st year since Kain began his empire. All the lieutenants and their clan will be in the Coorhagen Hall, where he gives lavish parties. This will be the first time the clan's see you. I think it is only fitting we dress you like royalty." Helios mused over this for some time and then smiled.

"As you wish. I shall place my appearance in your hands." Lymlia had been on the corner asleep, till Chianh nudged her.

"Wake up child. He have work to do and little time to achieve the look I'm going for." Lymlia rose and was informed of what was about to transpire. They grabbed their lady and ushered her into the bath room. She had informed them during her first nights stay that her body was able to handle water. Chianh drew a bath scented with lavender petals and vanilla beans. Lymlia began removing Helios' night clothing, while Tabalithia was left to find the perfect attire. Helios took note of this.

"You leave the decision of my attire to a 14 year old?" Helios questioned more than stated.

"For most of her life My Lady, Tabalithia has chosen attire for all the Overlords. She has what we would call an eye for fine clothing. She knows what to wear and when to wear it. What goes with your body type and what you should stay away from. She will do you much justice." Chianh helped Helios into the basin of water and began scrubbing her skin with a soft sponge soaked in lavender and vanilla oils. Lymlia undid her long hair and poured a large bucket of water over it. Helios looked up agitatedly at the young girl, as she shied away to grab the liquid soaps for Helios' hair. Chianh continued to oil Helios' body and she relaxed as the fragrances assaulted her nostrils, lulling her into a daze. Lymlia returned and began to massage Helios' hair, pouring more water over her head a few times. Soon after the water began to cool, so she was escorted out and back into her room. They dried her body and did their best to dry her hair, letting it hang loose. They noticed the small spiral curls that had formed due to the dampness. She sat down at a large vanity and surveyed herself in the mirror.

"Lady Helios I hope that this dress is to your liking." In her hands, Tabalithia held a beautiful royal blue and sliver dress worthy of a goddess. She stood and slipped the dress on. It hugged her body tightly, but she was awe struck by the craftsmanship of the dress. She would have to find a form of gift to repay Nemaco. The bottom of the dress was simple, hanging plainly to the floor with a medium length train behind her. Splits came all the way to her thighs on either side, showing off her shapely legs. The material at the back of the dress stopped just above the extreme small of her back, giving a total view of her back and the shape of her behind. To thin straps of the silk material came from the back of the dress (on the left and right side of her back) and came over her shoulder and connected to the part of the dress that rested on her waist. The material only covered her nipples and as she walked, she would have to be careful that one of her breast did not fall from behind the flimsy material. On the front part of the straps, sliver adorned them all the way to her hips with diamonds littering the dress from the bottom to the top. In the end, her back, sides, and all her upper body was out. She waved an elegant hand and two long stands of sapphires appeared in her ears. Some hair utensils appeared on the vanity before her with sapphires and diamonds littering them. She sat back down lazily.

"Now for your hair." Chianh beamed. She grabbed a small brush and set out to smooth the front of her hair. Once she had achieved this, she pulled it up in a large plait and grabbed to ivory sticks. She wrapped her hair until it was a neat ball atop her head and stuck the sticks through it to keep in place. When she let go, small curls fell this way and that, framing her face at the top and sides and falling down her back. Tabalithia had just returned with her shoes. A pair of royal blue and sliver boots that rose up to her knees were brought. The heel was slim and required balance to walk in them with perfection. Helios looked over at the dimly lit fire in her large marble fireplace and wondered if she would be accepted tonight or would she be the root of snide remarks, just for her being an unknown. When they all moved back and bowed, she walked over to a mirror and surveyed herself. She had never thought of herself as particularly attractive, or to put it better, she had never paid attention. Helios thought of the times when she was young and the ladies of the aristocracy had had to fight with her about proper attire. She smiled when she expanded her wings, the white contrasting greatly with the blue. She smiled sadly. She missed her people.

"Thenocthre. I give you the night off and I expect a bath to be at my disposal when I return." With that Helios walked elegantly out her double doors.

"Wait Lady!" Lymlia ran to her side.

"You will need this before you enter. I made it for this night and I hope you like it."

"It is quite beautiful Lymlia. Thenocthre." With that she continued her walk.

In Coorhagen Hall

Blood littered every table and filled every goblet. The blood of the young, the old, the innocent and the guilty all provided different tastes. High born and low born blood had been brought in. Thousands of humans had been plucked and brought in alive only to fall dead to the floor when a vampire chose it. Every nonliving soul present had a mask adorned on their faces, somewhat hiding their features. The blood of creatures and every other living thing in Nosgoth lined every fleece covered table. Kain sat in his throne on the second floor, overseeing every move in his hall. Three smaller thrones lined on each of his sides, sat his sons, or were suppose to sit them. They were empty, for his broad were below, drinking their fill or feasting off one of the thousands of humans who had been brought in, but Kain was bored. Various female vampires had tired to make themselves known to him, but he dismissed them with a disgusted glare. Only one little white haired vampire was one his mind and he wished to some unknown God that she wasn't. He had awoken 8 days ago to find the gift she had bestowed upon him. When he looked in the mirror, his old visage had been restored to him. He was once again the preternaturally white Kain he remembered from the old days. He had laughed when his own kin had not recognized him and after some time, he had opted to stay in this form. He did however retain his broad shoulders, longer thicker hair, and clawed feet, but his hands had reverted to the five elongated appendages he had had so long ago. Unfortunately, he had not seen Helios since the incident in the corridors to thank her for her gift. He continued to let his thoughts plague him until he heard the large cherry oak doors open and he saw someone of immense beauty walk in. He automatically knew who that walk and distinct coloring belonged to, as did his lieutenants, but to the clan members, she was a mystery.

She was taken aback. She didn't think the clans were so big. Well over three thousand vampires filled the hall and the smell of blood assaulted her nostrils. She had put on her mask before entering, so she knew only Kain and his son's recognized her. The hall had become quieter as she walked through the throngs of vampire males and females, earning appreciative stares from the opposite sex and hatred and jealous from the same. She heard the positive comments about her attire and then some of her physical beauty. Then came the questions about her wings that were tucked neatly to her back. She continued her walk until she found a fairly deserted table and sat down quietly. She wondered to herself who had implored the humans to play music. That was such a nonvampiric thing to do she had thought, until she heard someone say that this party was once a year and the theme of it was to surround themselves with human customs. The humans must have been scared for their lives; playing music for a hall full of vampires and watching humans die around them.

"Who is that creature?" a Turelim inquired; awed by her beauty.

"I have never seen her in the empire. Maybe she has been brought in as a pleasure slave?" A young Rahabim stated, while turning a large goblet up to his head. Blood trickled as he continued.

"If we want her, it is best we take her now, less we risk Lord Kain favoring her. She is quite a prize." A round of laughter from the others around him.

"You will engage in no such thing." They all turned to see the visage of Raziel dressed in his most stately robes along with a mask covering only his eyes and nose. They all bowed, while one asked.

"But Lord Raziel has she not been bought in as a pleasure slave?" Raziel almost gawked.

"Your ignorance shows your age Rahabim. She is one of the famed vampires of ancient day and sister to Janos Audron. You do know of him, do you not?"

"I have heard talk of him Lord, but how is it that she is here? Was that not eons ago he lived?" the Turelim asked quietly.

"It is no concern of yours how or why she is here, but she is a new residence now and you will do well to treat her with the same respect we all demand of you. She is no pleasure slave and if Lord Kain would ever find out that anyone has laid a hand on her, their death will be most excruciating." Raziel turned and began to make his way towards the stairs to Kain, anger across his face that such thoughts would cross their minds. Since her arrival in the empire, Raziel had watched from afar her beauty, her mysterious nature, and her strange way of putting a smile on his fathers face. He had never really engaged in conversation with her for fear of what would happen.

Kain had watched the entire scene play out. Why must she taunt him with her lithe, but curvaceous body and innocent expressions? When he saw Raziel ascending the stairs, he looked in his direction.

"My Lord it has been brought to my attention, personally, that some of the clans think Lady Helios is a pleasure slave. What would you have me do?" Raziel waited expectantly as he scanned Kains face. It appeared as though this did not faze him and he could care less, but what Raziel did not see was inside Kain was slightly agitated at the thought of the clans thinking one such as she would be a pleasure slave.

"Go and keep a close watch on her; I dare say entertain her. Go and show off her beauty to your brethren and introduce her to those who you deem worthy of her presence. I charge you Raziel with making her as pleased as possible tonight. Can you do this?" Kains chin was still resting in his palm, but he looked at Raziel with his present scowl.

"Yes father, I can do this. I will make her night a pleasing one and she will be sure to come and personally praise you for such a divine party." With that Raziel took his leave to find Helios. Kain smirked at his first born. He did so favor his first son. No insolence what so ever and so very dutiful in any task he was given. Though he was sometimes quiet spoken to a distasteful fault, he was his most powerful son and the smartest to say the least. Turel often showed that he was quite intelligent as well and as far as battle strategies, there was no better person but Turel, but he was not his first born, he was not Raziel. Kain leaned forward slightly, moving his face out of the dark, to witness Raziel and Helios' encounter.

She was sitting in a dark corner, well darker than the rest of the hall, observing the way these vampires interacted. She tilted a small golden grail to her mouth, savoring the evil taste of a human assassin's blood. She continued this way, until she heard her name being called.

"Lady Helios, I was pondering if you would come and dance with me?" she looked up into the face of the eldest lieutenant, Raziel.

"Do you all really bring yourselves to enjoy such human customs?" Raziel really didn't know the answer to that, so instead he countered.

"If you do not know how, I can simply introduce you to the multitudes of vampires anxious to know who you are." He smiled as she frowned indignantly.

"Come then lieutenant. Let us dance." She pulled him by his arm and glided through the crowd. When they were on the floor, she wrapped her hands loosely his neck, while he grabbed loosely at her hips. The close proximity of her body as well as the revealing dress made Raziel feel hot, but he had always had a fascination with the story of Janos Audron and now with his younger sister before him, he wanted to know more of their once great race and what exactly had befallen upon them. Their bodies swayed slowly to the music as Helios remembered this song as the melody Tabalithia had been humming.

"Still assume that I cannot dance lieutenant?"

"I see I was mistaken Lady."

"Now, why have you picked me from my seclusion and asked me to dance?" Helios was truly curious as to why he had asked her. Raziel knew she would not like the answer, but he chose not to lie.

"Kain asked me to entertain you tonight and make your stay in the hall a happy one."

"Well you can carry yourself back to Kain and tell him that I need no help in enjoying myself." With that, she pulled herself from him and made her way to what she figured to be an entrance to a balcony. Instead of Raziel following her command, he rushed after her until he found her on the balcony.

"Please leave me Raziel. I do not wish to be entertained tonight." She turned and looked Raziel directly in the eyes. She had never noticed, but he was very handsome. Elegant pointed features, a proud look upon his person and much intelligence in his eyes. She noticed the way his attire hugged to him tightly and showed off his defined body. She turned back.

"Lady, if I leave now, I would be denying myself the company of a most radiant and mysterious woman. I wish to fulfill Lord Kain's wish of entertaining you, but I also wish to learn more about you and to get to know you better." Raziel wondered briefly if she thought him a lie. She found herself believing him even though she had not wanted to. She turned to him, back against the railing and smiled.

"What is it that you wish to know Lieutenant?"

"Please call me Raziel."

"Please call me Helios."

"As you wish."

"What is it that you want to know?" Raziel stepped towards her, curiosity in his eyes.

"I wish to know everything about your once great race. I wish to know how you lived and what exactly happened in the war. What was your position in your society?" He continued on, until she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"One at a time please. It will take many nights for me to explain everything you wish to know, but I will answer one tonight. I was a princess so to speak, but that was not my most important role in society. I was the high priestess of my people and able to see the future and have visions. I could never, however, see my own future or predict my own destiny." Raziel let all this new information process. Finally he looked up and saw sadness in her eyes, so he spoke.

"Dance with me Helios."

"Is this still to please your Lord?" She said abruptly.

"No. However, it would please me immensely if you said yes."

"Yes Raziel. I will dance with you." He grabbed her elegant hand and led her back to the dance floor. When they reappeared, everyone made an opening so they could come through. Kain leaned forward, proud of Raziel for convincing her to come back and dance.

As they made their way to the floor, a slow sad song began to play and Helios took note of it.

"That is not human music." She stated as she wrapped her arms around Raziels neck, while he slid his hands down to the contour of her hips.

"No its not." Their bodies unconsciously moved closer to each other.

"It's a piece of music I found in a buried mine years ago. I suspect that it is of vampire origin. Do you feel the same?"

"Yes and it seems so familiar yet so distant in my memory. Sometimes I feel so alone. Like I have nothing in this world to go on for and ever so often I feel as though I am back in the other dimension." She hung her head low, curls hiding her eyes. Raziel didn't know about this other dimension, but what he did know was that seeing her sad tore what heart he had in two. He saw the bloody tears that fell from her eyes and soon he said the only thing that came to his mind and at that moment, it was the truest most purist thing he thought he had ever said.

"I will protect you." She looked up quickly. "I will keep you from harm Helios. I will be that faint but true light in the darkness when you feel you have no one else. I will be here to comfort you so that you may never cry again. So you may never feel unloved and cold, or that you have nothing in this world to live for. Live for me Helios. Live so that I may be graced with a beauty this world has never seen for the rest of my undead life. Live so that we may talk of the past, so that you may lull me into a daze with your angelic voice. I will be here so you won't ever have to cry again. Beautiful beautiful Helios. Live for me so I may begin to live." When he finished, she was awe struck by his words. Never had such things been said to her and she could tell by his voice that he had meant everything. She hugged him tightly and he spun her around, but abruptly stopped when she frowned.

"I must go Raziel. I am sorry, but please do not follow me." As she ran out of the hall, he was about to pursue her anyway, until Kain appeared next to him.

"What happened Raziel?"

"I do not know my Lord Kain. She was enjoying herself immensely and then she just frowned and left. I hope it was nothing I said to offend her." Raziel was truly worried.

"What precisely did you say to her?" Kain had not let it go unnoticed her close they had gotten on the dance floor.

"She was speaking of feeling alone and sometimes feeling she was back in another dimension, so I told her that I would protect her, that we would all protect her from her loneliness." Even though it was a lie, he would not dare tell her Lord the truth about what he had told her.

"I will go behind her if you wish it my Lord."

"No! You have done enough for tonight thank you." Kain sped out of the hall to find Helios.


	7. Chapter 6: My Infection

Note: I'm going to be getting back to the old sick, twisted, and sometimes cruel Kain we have grown to love over the yrs, but don't think harshly of him...yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I only own my characters and to speak, so far, I am quite proud of my main character Helios Audron.

**Chapter 6: Infection**

She had left the empire nearly 4 days ago. She knew that her skills at being undetected were far better than any of the lieutenants or even Kains ability to track someone down. She had found a decrepit old shack perched high on a cliff and there she had remained, sorting out her thoughts. She had felt something that night for Raziel, a sort of connection between them and when he had spoke those words to her, she knew them to be true, but her bliss was stopped instantly. Something was holding her back from feeling the entire connection that she knew they could share, given the chance. She had also stopped because, she knew Kain would become jealous for no other reason than he felt Raziel was touching what was his. She could kill Kain easily. He was evil and sadistic and a plague upon the land, but her own flesh and bestowed upon him the duty to protect and watch over her, so he must have his worth somewhere. She decided that she didn't want to remain in the empire, so she would return tonight and kill Kain. She held her head low. It was not something that she wanted to do, but he would never let her leave if she didn't. She took to the skies, praying silently to her brother that she was going to do the right thing.

In the throne room

Kain paced mechanically. It had been nearly 5 days and no one had been able to track Helios. He grunted in frustration. Why had she stormed out the way she had? Raziel had swore that it had nothing to do with him and he did believe his first-born, but if it was not him then what? His mind reeled, until the doors burst open and Helios flew in. Relief washed across everyone's faces, save Kains. She began to speak, until she felt a cold hand connect with her cheek.

"Insolent bitch!" I bring you here, become your guardian against my will and try to shower your with everything you once had and you repay me by disappearing for nearly 5 days without a reason as to why?" When he had finished, Helios stared at him with hatred sewn across her features. All the lieutenants had looks of surprise or shock on their faces, but ones was slowly becoming anger. (Guess who)

"Are you quite finished? Have you made yourself feel so much better by striking me? If you don't mind, I will retire to my room now." Kain blocked her path.

"No, you will retire to _my_ room. I will not have you leaving here as you wish after you were placed under my protective care. Turel and Raziel, lead her to my quarters now." The tow bowed and did as they were told. Kain threw himself unto his thrown, disdain chiseled in his face. He really had not meant for it to go as it had, but when he saw her enter his throne room unharmed and quite carefree of the fuss that had been made over her, he fumed. It really had not been his intention to strike her and he didn't know how she would ever forgive him of that transgression. He hung his head in utter defeat. That woman was far too complex for him to dwell on it. He would just have to talk to her later.

Meanwhile, Turel, Helios, and Raziel walked in utter silence, until Turel chose to speak.

"Our Lord was really concerned for your safety My Lady."

"Yes I could tell by the firm hand across my face that he was filled with joy at my return."

Turel continued. "He sometimes acts before he thinks. I am sure it was not his intention to bring harm to you."

"How would you know Turel? If he did not have any intention of hitting me, then he would have never done it."

"Sometimes affection is not always shown by being showered with kisses and gifts My Lady." At this piece of confusing advice from Turel, Helios quieted herself.

"Here we are Helios." Raziel opened the door for her and as she walked by she whispered in his ear.

"I am scared Raziel." Never had she let those words slip from her mouth, but she knew what Kain was capable of and most likely her dear brother had put a spell on him, so that she could do him no harm.

"You will be alright. I told you that I would protect you. Even from my own father and ruler Helios." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and closed the door. When he returned to Turels side, he saw the inquiring look on his face.

"Not now brother." Turel got the drift.

"Another time perhaps. Your love for her is safe with me Raziel." Raziel smiled weakly as they made their way back to their respective clans.

Down the Corridors

Kain stormed down the corridors making his way to his room. He knew she would hate him for the physical attack he inflicted on her, but she had to learn that she could not just cavort around in these dark times. Yes, she was powerful, but dark forces lurked out there and once they got word an Ancient was in his empire, he knew things would begin to take a turn for the worst. As he opened the door he saw her sitting in a small lavish chair by his fireplace reading a book on Nosgoth's history.

When she saw him, her face turned to a look of disdain and she closed the book abruptly looking down towards her feet as though she knew he would scold her.

"Why did you take off the way you did nearly 5 nights ago." It was more of him demanding her to tell him than asking her.

"It is no concern of yours Kain, what I do or do not do!" She talked low, but with fierceness in her tone.

"Yes it is. I am responsible for you. Your brother made sure of that."

"I do not care Kain. You can not treat me like a fledging and like I cannot take care of my own person!" By this time she had stood and made her way towards him.

"You have barely been here 2 months and you are so sure of yourself. Things lurk out there that I know are plotting my downfall. Things that may prove difficult for me to defeat and you an Ancient living in my palace will do nothing but ensure that they make my life hell, but I took the responsibility and you have no right to accuse me of treating you like a damned fledging!" Kain had made his way over to her, staring her down. This went on for some time, until she turned and spoke.

"Still and all, you should have had enough confidence in me to know I would take care of myself." Kain's face became less tense and he slowly walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, catching her off guard.

"I thought something had happened to you Helios. I could not track you down and it angered me. I felt that I was lacking at my skills." She couldn't pin point it, but she felt secure in his arms. It was as he was showing a side to her that no one had ever seen. Had he been afraid for her? Feared for her safety and well being? Or was it just that he didn't want to loose his prized possession? She turned to look him in the face, still in his arms.

"Did you fear for me? Were you worried about my well being or just loosing a valuable asset to the expansion of your empire?"

"All of them." She felt angered slightly, but she knew that this was the end of this conversation. She moved from him and sat back down in the chair. He walked to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of burgundy silk shorts, a black robe, and a red robe. He walked lazily over to her and reached her the red robe.

"You are not leaving out of this room tonight." He spoke harshly. "So whatever luxuries you were used to at night are revoked until tomorrow night." Before she had time to speak, he was undressing himself.

"What are you doing?" She was shocked her would just undress in front of her.

'I am preparing for a nights rest woman and you better do the same." She turned her head while he removed his pants, but stole a small glance while he was doing so. Once he was done, she stood and watched him crawl into his bed. She walked over to the front of the fireplace, as far away from Kain as possible and turned her back to him. She still had on the dress from days ago and while it was still in excellent condition, she was anxious to remove it. She slid the straps down her body, but realized there were small buttons that needed undoing at the back. After struggling a little while longer, she became frustrated and hurried to remove it before Kain noticed she needed assistance. Unfortunately for her, Kain had made his way out of his bed and crept up behind her. Without saying a word, he undid her buttons and turned her around. She struggled, suddenly becoming scared. He stepped back and awed at her beauty. Her body was that of a goddess statue. The windows flew open and he walked over to close them. A gust of wind went by him and caused him to shudder slightly. He smirked evilly when he noticed her trying to hide herself from him and then something clicked.

"Have you never been in the presence of someone else naked Helios?" She blushed from embarrassment and waved her hand quickly. Afterwards she walked by Kain and went towards the bed. His disdain was visible at the fact that she could cloth herself at will. He made his way towards the bed and once in; he ripped her cloths off, but made no other move.

"What the hell are you doing?" Helios blurted as she waved her hand once again. She glared at him, turned over and commenced to try and sleep until it was time for her to make her move. Kain glared at her back, grabbed something from his nightstand next to him, and ripped her cloths off again, but before she could wave her hand again, Kain wrapped the ropes around her small neck, infused with his own magic.

"Kain what are you doing stop this!" She tried to use her magic, but nothing happened.

"These ropes were made by your people I assume. I found them ages ago it seems in an underground burial chamber. I guess they had their use after all. Nothing you do or say will unbind these ropes. Only…"

"Only the one who bound them can unbind them. You bastard, why are you doing this to me? How dare you do this!"

"Too long have you sauntered through my empire torturing me and depriving me of your touch. I have not had a good rest since your arrival nor have I had my senses about me. Once I have releaved myself, you can continue on with your life in my empire. Kain undid his pants and posistioned himself by her opening, but did not yet enter. He kissed her fiercly and then traveled down towards her breast. He sucked on one nipple until it was hard and then continued to the other. The entire time, Helios was praying to some unknown God to stop what was about to happen to her. She tilted her head back and hoped this was a dream. What kind of creature had her brother delievered her to? She moaned against her will as Kain slid his tongue down the length of her torso, stopping at her bellybutton, dipping his tongue in. He moved further to her entrance and let his tongue taste her. He grabbed her clit with his teeth and bit down hard. She screamed in agony at the pain and she knew he had drawn blood. Before she could cry longer, he sucked it fondly until the bleeding came to a stop. He inserted one claw into her opening, taking note of how tight she was. He continued with his apendage until she had became slightly wet. It agitated him greatly to see that she was not in a heat of passion with his menastrasions. He posistioned himself back over her and in one sickening motion, he entered her. She wrenched her head back and let out a sharp cry, but he continued his actions. He knew she was bleeding, but still Kain continued.

Raziel had not been able to sleep, so as he frequently did, he had chose to walk the empires long dark halls. He had been in a relatively quite state, keeping his emotions on what had happend to Helios to himself. How could Kain bring himself to strike her? He had always had a love for all things beautiful, so how was it that he disrespected such beauty, such a treasure? He continued in his thoughts until he heard a blood chilling scream. He ran to its source and froze. On the other side of the large oak doors, he knew what was happening. He knew that Kain was taking Helios against her will. He paced outside the doors, until he feel to his knees and spoke quietly.

"Forgive me Helios, I have failed you. I could not protect you from harm as I promised, but I just cannot bring myself to rise up against my father." He had actually only told her that he would to reassure her. He would have never guessed Kain would have harmed her and in this way no less. Raziel looked up at the doors, bloody tears falling down his cheeks to the hard marble floors.

Once Kain was finished, he had teleported himself out of the room, leaving Helios a bloody mess on the bed. She had eventually sat up and looked around, placing her legs up to her chest, remembering what Kain had said while atop her.

_"I must do this to rid myself of the spell you placed on me woman. You are my infection, but after tonight, I will be cured of whatever it is that infects me."_

_End flashback_

After he had said those words, he had released his undead seed within her. She cried at the thought. She knew vampires where sterile as well as her people, but she had always wanted to raise undead children. She felt at the rope around her neck. She remembered these. In her day, some Ancients went mad after the curse had been placed upon them, so the council had began working on a way to contain, but not destroy them. They eventually mad these rope bindings so as to dampen their powers. They were given to a family member to bind their kin, so it was placed in their care to never unbind them. Never was a counter spell made for these bindings. If ever someone was found making counter spells, they were severly punished. She slid slowly off the bed, limping at the pain between her legs. She knew that overtime the bindings would drain her power and soon she would be as defenseless as a human. With that in mind, she knew that Kain had her at his mercy. Helios didn't know it yet, but this was to be the beginning of the most unbearable, lonely, joyous and painful 150 years of her life.


	8. Chapter 7: Possessed

**Chapter 7: Possessed**

150 years had passed and they wondered if Helios being there had been a dream, but all the lieutenants knew it not to be true. Ever so often, when Kain would be gone, she would come to them, not making a sound or saying a word. She would just stare at them and then as fast as she had appeared, she would dissappear. After she had made her first appearance, they had all opted not to tell Kain that she was showing herself to them. As they all busied themselves in the throne room they all remembered the day when they had last spoke of her.

_Kain had been in the foulestof moods lately, so to better things, Dumah changed the subject to something he knew his Lord would speak on._

_"I have not seen Lady Helios as of late my Lord. Has she been alright?"_

_"You are right Dumah. It has been some time since I saw the lovely last. Father has she been in your..."_

"Enough! From this point on, no one shall speak of her ask about her. No one will inquire about her well-being and no one will dare go looking for her. You will not discuss her amoung yourselves nor to your clan. If any of these rules are broken, I shall personally throw the culprit into the damned abyss!" Kains voice had been so demanding and final that no one dared to ever break these rules. They all looked at each other in confusion after Kain had stormed out of the room, but Raziel. For he knew what had happend to his Helios. He knew what had befallen the once great Lady Audron.

_End flashback_

As they all stopped to talk, the doors of the room were thrown open. They all bowed instinctively, expecting to see Kain, but instead, there stood Helios, the shell of a woman that would show herself to them ever so often in the past 150 years. As they all stood, they noticed the detached and cold morbid look in her eyes and across her face. Then they noticed other things. Her body had become ghastly thin, her hair had grown wildly through the years and was now dragging the ground, her clothing was human like and shabby, and her once glorious wings were now slightly ruined, but as bad as all this was, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw walk from down the hallway to stand next to her. Dressed in regal robes of a warrior was a vampire. He appeared to be 20 in human years with shoulder length white hair with small braids throughout, lavender eyes and white skin. He was around 6 feet tall with clawed hands and feet and pointed ears.. He wore black leather pants, with a pair of gold boots with spikes on either side. A long regal red robe adorned him, but was open in the front exposing his well defined chest that was littered with the same markings as Helios. A long polearm was in his hand, though he didn't hold it in a menacing manner. His features were hard, but his face held the slightest of smiles. He looked behind him and the two feral cats Janos and Azuzto came up to sit by Helios' feet. On Azuzto's back sat a small girl child with long purple curls for hair and golden eyes. Her skin was pale blue and her face held a scowl identical to Kain's. She reached up to Helios, who obliged the little girl and picked her up. It was then they noticed the small black bat like wings on her back. She wore a small white dress covered in small pink gemstones and little pink shoes on her clawed feet. Her hands were that of a human and her sharp claws were already formed. On her left cheek was the exact marking that was on Helios' thigh. She turned to the onlookers and frowned more and then looked back to Helios. The lieutenants refused to let the truth sink in until the boy vampire spoke.

"Are these the vampires you spoke of Helios?" the vampire looked to Helios with loving eyes.

"Yes Kain. These are the ones that I have always spoke of." Her voice didn't hold the same luster that it used to.

"What trickery is this Helios? That is not Lord Kain." Malciah spoke, but not harshly.

"I know that Malciah. This is his son Kain II and his daughter Akusty. The lieutenants scoffed at the news, but knew it was true. He looked exactly like Kain save his eyes and the little girl didn't so much look like Kain, but her scowl belonged to no other. Before she could speak again, she became lightheaded. She placed Akusty back on Azuzto's back and Kain leaned forward and scooped her up. He walked over to a lavish chair and placed her down easily. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes.

"Kain mama sick again?" The little vampire's eyes swell with tears and Azuzto and Janos walked over to each side of the chair and laid down.

"Yes Azusty mama sick again, but she will be alright." Young Kain looked from his sister to his mother, trying to reassure the girl as well as himself. They all followed him over to her and sat down.

"What's wrong with her?" Raziel was scared for her. He had only been in her presence for a little while and it seemed that she had developed a sickness.

"I do not know Raziel. She has been this way since I was born." He looked back to his mother.

"When was that boy?" Zephon demanded of this newcomer.

"I am 145 years old. Still a fledging in all of your eyes I surmise."

"Why has Kain never told us of his offspring and how is it they you were all concieved?" Turel was suspicious and curious. Helios took this time to speak.

"For the last 150 winters, I have been through the tourtures of the damned. Kain sealed me away with my servants and only visited me at night. I figured that he never told any of you because that would most surely bring about questions of my disapperance. I am as lost as you on their conception Turel. When my people were cursed, we became sterile and I know vampires in this time are sterile, so that is a mystery to me. Oh and I suppose another reason that Kain didn't tell you was because he does not know of them." They all let this information sink in. In the end, they believed her, for the proof was before them. They all stood in front of the two children and began to rattle off their titles when the boy spoke.

"We know you already. Me and my sister can read minds to an extent, plus our mother told us about you long ago." Raziel made his way to the small child and lifted her up. She looked at him with wide curious eyes.

Helios took note of this. "She does not usually take well to strangers Raziel. You should be honored that she even stays with you." She shook off her headache and stood, embrassing all of the lieutenants. This continued until Kain struted in and looked her in her eyes. The look on his face expressed an anger unlike any other.

"How did you get out?" Before she could speak, Kain stood in front of his mother.

"I helped her to escape Kain."

"And who pray tell, are you boy?" Kain had only to look once at the boy, when the thought crossed his mind.

"A pleasure to meet you as well father."

"Lie. You are not my son, for vampires are sterile." He then turned his attention to Helios.

"Who is this? Who have you transformed to appear as a younger version of myself?"

"You fool. Look at him and you should see yourself. I know vampires are sterile as well my people were too. I do not have an answer as to why I have concieved two children, but it has happend none the less."

"Two?" Kain spoke dumbfounded. Raziel walked over to his Lord and bowed before him, reaching the girl up towards him, while Helios spoke.

"Your daughter Kain. Her name is Akusty and she is 4 winters old. Your son, Kain II is 145 winters old. I made the choice to never let you see them for fear of what you would do to them both. I am raising them to be strong in mind and body. They know you and they know of the great things that you have done." Kain looked at her and spoke only one thing.

"Why are you free?" Everyone in the room looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Was this all he had to say after discovering he had a family? All the lieutenants now knew that her last 150 years had been hell. Why was he treating her as such? She lifted her neck and slowly showed off her permantly brusied neck from where the binds had been.

"Where are they?" He was infruriated. She smiled sadistically.

"I would have never thought that eventually, these binds would become harmless. I suppose it has everything to do with the prohecy of me being the Chosen One dear Kain. They just happend to fall from around my neck one day, which means you have no power over me from this day forth." Kain snarled and screamed, sheething his sword.

"How can you pull your sword on her? What are you doing?" Kain jumped on front of his mother, brandishing his polearm.

"It seems boy, that I will have to teach you to fear your father."

"No. This has nothing to do with you Kain, stand down and retrieve your sister." He grunted, but did as he was told, while his mother pulled two swords from her sides.

"For all you have done, for the pain and lonliness I have endured the past 150 winters, for the beatings, the rape, and humiliation, Kain, I will see you fall!" He ran at her fullspeed, but was knocked off course by none other than Raziel.When Kain looked up, he stood in front of her, fury across his handsome features.

"This is madness My Lord! You were placed in charge of making sure that this vampires well-being was put before yours. Have you forgotten that she is Helios Audron, sister to the great Janos Audron? How can you spit on his thought? He trusted you and you have betrayed him beyond all reason. Why? She has given you children and you do not even acknowledge their exsistance, yet here they are and here they shall stay for all eternity. You fight her as though she is some common vampire in the woods. She is an Ancient for fucks sake! I will not let you disrespect such a treasure in the way you have. 150 years ago, I let you do it and I stood by and knew very well the pain you were inflicting on her. It will not happen again." All the lieutenants watched their eldest brother as he breathed heavily and saw the determination across his face. Such open disrespect was enough for him to be killed and his clan, complete genocide. Helios watched in horror as the two engaged in combat. She knew this was to the death and even after all these years, she could not pin point why Kain had become so twisted. She continued to look as Kain began beating Raziel and then she saw it. Kain's eyes had flashed red, if only for a second, she had seen it. She jumped in his path towards Raziel,brandishing her bow and arrow.

"Show yourself vile creature, for you are not Kain. You have possessed Kain since that faithful night 150 winters ago." Kain's head dropped down and when her looked back up, his eyes were blood red and glowing and his body was spasming.

"Nicely done Ancient. For you are correct, I have been in this vessel for 150 years and now you die, but first your filthy offspring." It charged towards Akusty, but Janos, Azuzto, and the lieutenants blocked its path. Meanwhile, Helios had begun to hover slighty whispering a chant. Her body began to glow purple and the bloodstone embedded in her chest began to pump furiously. Winds began to blow and soon her body was glowing so brightly, she could not be seen. Her eyes had clouded over and she only spoke one word.

"Move." Though they all had taken a beating from Kain, Kain II grabbed his sister and they moved from the path, so Helios and the demonic Kain were in each others line of fire.

"You will be destroyed Ancient." The force in Kain brought his hands together, forming a large energy ball in his hands. He launched it at Helios and she was blown back by the force, not expecting it to be so strong. When the smoke cleared, she had been blown through the wall and blood poured from an open wound above her right eye. She stood and ran at him, punching and kicking, hands and feet glowing when they connected. Kain elbowed her brutally in the face, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Is that all you have Ancient? I see why the Hylden destroyed your people so long ago." Helios charged up her body and flew at the possessed Kain. They engaged in throwing many blows back and forth, until she had him pinned below her foot. She ground the heel of her boots deeply in an open wound on his shoulder, making him grunt in pain. When she jumped back, Kain stood, blood oozing from the open wound.

"You have been defeated and now, you will leave Kain's visage." She flew into the air, brandishing her bow and arrow again. Her body glowed white and her clothing turned to all white robes. Her eyes turned white as she spoke.

"Purifying Arrow." She releashed the arrow and it hit its target; Kains forehead, making him clutch to it in pain. He screamed and ran about as blood gushed from the wound and soon fell. A black entity floated up from Kain's body and turned to dust. When Kain stood, his memory was flooded with everything that had happend in the past 150 years. He looked up and saw Helios floating down with bellowing white robes around her. Her hair framed her face and when she landed, he was what seemed to be a younger version of him run to her. Then it hit him that that was his son and the child he held was his daughter. He began to make his way towards the group. Helios looked up to see worry in Kain's eyes. He reached for her neck and caressed it softly.

"Did I do this to you?" He held her chin lightly, turning her head this way and that, surveying her injuries, past and present.

"No. It was not you, so I do not place blame on you. An entity had possessed you, so there is where I place the blame." Kain II was standing, looking curiously at his father.

"You are my offspring?"

"Yes father and so is she. I am Kain and this is Akusty." He held the girl child in his arms and she smiled. He looked to Helios and held her gaze for a long time.

"My queen, I have wronged in the most sinister of ways. I cannot ask to go back in the past (oh but he can) and change what happend."

"You need not do so. What is done is done and we cannot change it (oh but they can).

"Father, may I suggest looking towards the future and the continuation of the expansion of your empire." He looked to his son and shook his head.

"My Lord, we must also go on the hunt to discover what has had you possessed for the last 150 years. I feel that our strength will be put to the test very soon." Rahab spoke while bowing his head.

"Agreed." The others spoke in unison.

"Very well, but for now I must talk with Helios alone. Boy keep your sister busy and get to know the lieutenants. From this point on, if any of you disprespect my son or daughter, it is disrespect to me and I will not tolerate it." They all bowed and swore their allegiance to Kain II and little Akuzty. Kain grabbed Helios' hand and led her out of the room and towards his own, leaving his all of his children to aquaint themselves.

Once Helios and Kain were in his room, he seated her on the edge of his bed.

"I have wronged you in ways I could not dream and I do not ask for your forgiveness, only your fondness. I never took you the way I intended." Kain finished by pushing her lightly on the bed of blood red silk. She was still clothed in the snow white robes, and when Kain found the sash and undid it, he saw she wore nothing underneath. He stood back and looked at her. She was breathtaking. Her hair was spawled across the pillows and the robes framed her body and he wondered how something so angelic could be a vampire. She smiled up at him and he smirked back. He undid his pants and let them fall to the ground. He crawled over her body and kissed her passionately, drawing blood from her lips. Kain moved to her neck, letting his tongue taste her flesh and feel the blood coursing through her veins. While he made a trail of light kisses down to her left breast, Helios began to breathe heavily. He grabbed the hard nipple between his teeth and sucked as if it were the last time he would feel the hard jewel in his mouth. He fondled the other, while Helios made sounds of pleasure into the night. Her moans of acceptance, were his encouragement to continue further. He switched posistions and took the right nipple into his mouth, now pinching the left. She ran her claws up and down his back, the wounds closing as fast as they opened. More feather kisses were made down to her bellybutton, while sliding his tongue in, she twisted and turned under his body, while he moved further, until his face was next to her opening. He opened her wide with his hands and grabbed her clit in his mouth, this time treating it as a piece of fragile glass instead of hurting her. Her moans intensified, causing Kains member to throb in anticipation. He continued this, until her first orgasm washed over her. He looked in surprise. They had not even engaged and yet she had had an orgasm. Kain spent the next few minutes testing to see how many times he could make her scream in escasty. Once he was finished, he went back to kiss her at the same time, entering her slowly. He knew how roughly he had handled her these past 150 years, so he tried his best not to be so rough, though it was hard. As he entered her, her breath became caught in her throat so he placed his mouth over hers so her scream could be silenced. He began to move in her, slowly at first, but then her picked up the pace. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, while she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on. He began to rock to her rythmn going faster and faster. Helios moaned continuously in his ear saying his name so only he could hear. All of a sudden, she flipped them over and her robes fell to rest around her hips. She began rocking back and forth on him, making him close his eyes in pleasure. Kain reached up and grabbed her breasts, making her move atop him faster. He then grabbed her hips, moving her at the pace he wished. His heavy breathing, mixed with her loud moans was enough to send them both over the edge, but they fought for as long as they could. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Helios grabbed his face and hugged him tightly, still rocking to his rythmn and whispering in his ear. He flipped her back on the bed and began moving in her as fast as he could. He could smell and hear her wetness, making him groan. Never had he felt such pleasure from a woman. She was warm, tight, and wet making every vein in his body light in fire. She screamed his name over and over again moving her hips to meet his in every thrust. Kain threw his head back and let out one short but complete scream as he spilled his undead seed into her, while Helios closed her eyes to scream simultaneously with him as her last orgasm hit her. He fell to the bed, grabbing her and rolling so she laid atop him. He smelled her hair and noticed the light scent of lavender. Earlier he had noticed her body smelled of vanilla, so soon Kain let his curiousity take over.

"How are you able to retain those scents?" Helios looked up at him from her current posistion on his chest.

"What do you mean Kain?"

"Your hair and your skin scent." She smiled in realization.

"I have the ability to withstand water, so I indulge just as my people did. My servants have taken to scenting my water with lavender and vanilla oils. Do you not like it?"

"It will do for now, but I will not get used to it."

"May I move back into my old room?" She had put her head back down on his preternatural white chest.

"No. You will move all of your things into my room. It will be expanded, so it will not be such a problem. Your servants may come and go as they wish in this room."

"What of your children Kain?" He mused over this for a moment. It had not really sunk in yet that he had two children. His son, save his eyes, was an image of himself when he had been 200 or so years old, but his desposistion seemed to be far less violent than he. His daughter was a beautiful winged creature who was given both their looks, but a scowl that could be credited to no one but him.

"I detest the way they were concived you do know."

"What is done is done and they are here now."

"Do they know of what transpired between us while you were capitve?"

"Yes. Your son figured it out eventually and has had ill will for you since, even at my telling him not to. Akusty thought you were off in far lands, dealing with your enimies." Kain mused over this bit of information. His son most likely hated him, but he would change that. He continued to talk.

"Well until the day, he learns not to, we will have many words."

"He is kind-hearted, but strong in mind and body and Akusty is so spirited and eager to fight, even at this early stage.

"He will not rule my empire though he may help in making decisive descessions to expand my rule. He will have the posistion of a prince and Akusty and princess." At this, Helios was silent. Was everything for his empire? Was he seducing her to assure that she would fight when the time was ripe? Her mind spun at the idea of being used, so she kissed him lighty and rolled over to her side.

"Goodnight Kain."

"Goodnight Helios." Kain remained on his back with his hands tucked firmly behind his head. He turned his head to see the rise and fall of Helios' shoulders as her breathing became slow and even. He frowned slightly and then all out. He looked out of the window and back at Helios. There was a flaw in history and the flaw was his children.


	9. Chapter 8: Cavern Mystery

I'm back once again dudes and dudettes and this time I have no intention of taking a long break. School is out blah blah blah, so I will do my best.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own 'em.

**Note**: This is not a really exciting chapter as much as it is an informative chapter, but I think it is still good. **PLUS**, my storyline is starting to unfold here. hehehe

**Chapter 8: Cavern Mystery**

It had been some time (around 76 years to be exact) since Kain had first been introduced to his children and some time since Helios was back and had taken her place as queen. Things were more or less back to normal; Lertin had once again taken his position as a messenger/spy, Namaco was now back and making clothing for Helios, Kain II, and Akuzty, Chianh and Tabalithia were now cleaning one big room where Kain and Helios resided, and Lymlia was more confident than ever and did not really fear Zephon any more.

"I'm glad things are back to normal Chianh." Lymlia said as she entered the servants quarters. She removed her shoes and placed them in the corner next to her small cot.

"Yes, being confined to the small room Kain had us and Lady Helios locked in was most uncomfortable.'

"We owe a lot to her you know." Lertin came from the small bathing quarters and quickly kissed Lymlia and then sat down. They all looked at each other and smiled. For those 150 years, she had no one but them and her children, so she had granted them all something for their loyalty; an unnaturally long life, or temporary immortality as she had put it. None of her servants had really aged during that long time and for her letting them live long and healthy, they all were eternally grateful and in her debt.

Tabalithia and Namaco arrived some time later, informing them that they had been busy making new clothing for the princess.

"She would make a good ruler, would she not?" Namaco inquired, while running his wrinkled hands through his slightly thin gray hair. He kicked off his boots and lay down in his bed, for the time being resting.

Tabalithia pulled her hair in a plait and spoke. "I think the prince would make a better ruler. He is a great deal fairer than the princess and he is not as abrasive as she. If nothing else, they would rule well together."

"Either way it goes, I am happy to be here with you all and under the care of Queen Helios." Chianh blew out the candles and laid in her bed, knowing that they were all smiling to themselves.

Elsewhere

Akuzty was now 80 (including the 4 yrs that she was when I introduced her into the story) winters old and she had matured as much as she was going to in her vampiric state. She now stood at an average 5'4 tall; her long purple hair was now short cropped against her head, forming small ringlet curls no more than 2 inches long. Her body was slender, but toned and her personality was already legendary for being as fierce as her fathers. She was renowned throughout the clans for her tomboyish beauty and skills with the twin daggers her father had given her nearly 12 years ago. She was, for the most part, always clad in a pair of burgundy leather pants with mid thigh high tan boots. A form-fitting tan tunic that stopped just below her medium sized breast and a belt around her slim waist that held her twin daggers. Her eyes were gold as the rays of the sun and round as it as well. Her skin had somewhat darkened in her maturing stage, going from pale blue to a more normal stage of blue. She always wore a pair of small amber earrings her mother had crafted for her at an early age along with a choker to match. Akuzty was quick witted and sharp tongued. She was her father's child and showed it often. This day was no different.

"If your excellent skills could keep up with your addle brain, then maybe you would pose some sort of a challenge Paceon." Akuzty had had enough of dealing with the dim witted Rahablim. She placed her daggers back at her sides and dismissed her sparring opponent. She sat tiredly down on a small stone bench looked around and smiled. Her mother had done wonders with the outside of the actual empire. She had picked a large plot of land a few miles away from her father's throne room (it was still inside the sanctuary of the clans) and managed to grow some lush trees, a few colorful flowers, put in a large fountain, and had strategically placed stone benches here and there. Her mother was so unlike the vampires now. Akuzty often wondered what it would have been like to have lived during the time of the Ancients. To see what they saw and how they perceived the world. Was the land so different than what it was now? Her mother told her often of the vast and mostly grotesque changes that Nosgoth had undergone. She expanded her wings and frowned slightly. She had never liked them. They were not like her mothers and from what she had heard; they were unlike any of the Ancients wings. Where her mothers were angelic, hers were demonic, where her mothers were feathered, hers were bat-like. She stood when she saw her brother walking through the thick line of bushes.

"How are you Akuzty?" Kain II had always had a caring air about him that was uncommon for a vampire. Helios had told him that he was like his uncle Janos. Akuzty walked to him slowly and then leapt into his arms. She had always had a close relationship with her brother, even though they did not always see things in the same light.

"Fine brother, just completed a little sparring with Paceon. I see you made it back from your journey safely. What did you discover and for sake please tell me why was it you left?" Kain frowned a bit. Akuzty took note of this. It was not everyday she saw her brother frown as he was doing now. His somewhat cheerful disposition was almost never riddled with frowning, scolding, or anything else of that nature, unless it was of grave importance. Kain took a deep breath and turned toward his beloved Akuzty.

"As you know, mother had been sending Lertin to various towns across Nosgoth, hoping to find clues as to what it was that possessed father so long ago. Traces had been found, whispers here and there, but almost nothing was unearthed. Nothing we could use to help us anyway, so I decided to find out for myself. My travels took me to a town far north, the same one that Lertin had once told mother and father was leading one of the human towns here into a rebellion. When I arrived, I found nothing out the ordinary. For days I spied and listened for anything that may help us unravel this great mystery, but I found nothing. Nothing until I tried to venture into the woods a few miles from the town. There were at least 50 sorcerers guarding it from almost every angle. When I inquired about it, they said that strangers could not enter, but that was not their reason for so many guards. One human told me that they are always on guard for vampires trying to enter "sacred ground." That did not sit well with me, so that night, I entered through where they had not guards; the air. Akuzty, I ventured till almost morning in that vast forest. Things lurked behind me constantly. Unearthly vile creatures, but I dared not turn around for risk of being discovered. When I came to what seemed to be the end, I found a mural. It was slightly deteriorated, but from it, I made out mothers people, the Ancients and their great foe, the Hylden. There was a small opening in the ground that held an underwater cavern. I could not go on any farther, so I returned as fast as I could. They are hiding something great, but I feel only mother will know what it is." He finished in a flush of his white skin and had yet to smile.

"Come, we must inform everyone at once. This cannot wait brother." Akuzty stood along with Kain and they made haste back to the throne room.

In the throne room

Helios glanced around the room and let her eyes drift to Raziel. All at once, their eyes locked and he looked at her admiringly, but he soon turned. She knew well that Raziel was in love with her, but to keep the peace, he had never shown it. He had vowed to Kain to be her chief caretaker, so Kain never once thought it odd that they were so close and he so protective of her, in fact, he often reinforced it. He would often walk with her, when Kain was away, or stay up till wee hours talking with her about everything and nothing at all. He was close to the prince and princess and often showed his fondness for them both. He brushed by her and for a millisecond, his undead heart stopped. Kain looked at her and though he did not smile when he looked at her, it was plain to see that he harbored strong feelings for her and despite her best efforts at first, she had fallen in love with him. Things were relatively quite, until their two children burst through the door with looks of utter seriousness. The generals all bowed before them, while they bowed before their mother and father.

"My Lord, it is imperative that I speak to you and mother as well as all the generals." He swept his hand behind him, signifying he wanted to speak to everyone present. Both Kain and Helios stood from their thrones. Helios smiled at Kain II and grabbed him in a slight embrace speaking of her happiness for his safe return. Kain merely nodded at his son, this being his way of showing affection towards him. Akuzty had long since, grabbed her father in a tight embrace, while he simply kissed her cheek. Everyone had long since known that Lord Kain favored his daughter and showed her more affection that Kain II could ever expect to receive. She then exchanged kisses with her mother and stood back.

Helios walked to the corner of the throne room filled with lavish chairs and a small fireplace. "Come then, let us all sit and hear of this grave news you wish to tell us." They were all quite as they sat down and all faced towards the prince with anticipation. He proceeded to replay everything he had told Akuzty and once done; everyone was waiting to see who spoke first.

"It is not possible." They all looked at Helios, whose face was slightly paler than usual; her eyes staring into nothingness. Kain pulled her to his side and looked down at her.

"What is it Helios. Do you know this place?"

"No I do not, but I do know that mural my son speaks of, but it was supposed to be lost long ago. Withered in time and far in some decrepit mountain, not underwater in some dank cavern."

"Don't speak in riddles woman. What are you saying?" Kain was anxious to know.

"I do not exactly know myself, but what I am sure of is that the answer we seek lies somewhere in that cavern. We must make haste back to the exact spot that Kain II speaks of. We have no time to loose."

"My queen, why must we make such haste?" Turel asked.

"For some time now, something in this vast wasteland has been tugging at my senses, begging me to find it. I know not what it is, but I know that when my son mentioned this mural and this place, it began pulling at my mind once again. If no one wishes to venture with me, I shall journey alone." Everyone looked at her and in all seriousness were ready to leave then and there.

"Are you daft my queen? We shall all journey with you. Besides, this seems to be directly linked to you as well as Lord Kain, so we are obligated to come along." Malciah spoke quickly.

"Then we shall leave tomorrow at nightfall and because of Turels smokestack that belches smoke into the air, we won't really be slowed by the sunlight, but one group must come with us, while one group must stay and make sure my empire is not seized in my absence, so who will it be?" Kain looked around for a few moments and then decided.

"Raziel, Kain Jr., and Rahab, you are coming with me and Helios. Akuzty, Turel, Zephon, Dumah, and Melchiah, you shall stay and keep my empire from attack. While away, Akuzty and Turel are in command at all times. Turel you will be in charge of helping my daughter with any battle strategies that need to be made. Akuzty gawked.

"Father, I feel it is my right to come with you and mother. It is most certainly not fair I have to stay here."

"Akuzty someone of your high rank must stay in my absence."

"Then let Raziel stay, he is perfect. Your first made son. He is more experienced than I." She was desperate to go, plus, though she hid it well, she did not care for her 'brother' Raziel in the least. She had not since she found out his love for her mother.

"No, my strongest lieutenant must come with me, now no more arguing. You will do as I say and stay here and help them run my empire in my stead, is that understood?" Kain did not really care to speak to her in such a tone, but she was too hot headed to listen to any other way.

"Yes father, it is understood." She bowed stiffly and exited the room, not caring to here anything else for the night. Helios stood and began speaking.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, we leave first thing tomorrow at sunset. Kain II, you will lead the way, since you have already traversed the path. As for the rest of you here, it will be solely your duty to protect the empire at all cost." She went over to a large oak table that held a current map of Nosgoth. Everyone followed behind her.

"It is only precautions that we set up guards around the sanctuary." She looked around and saw they all agreed.

"Dumah and Melchiah, 25 of each of your clans will be posted around the sanctuary at all times. Turel 10 of your clan will be scattered strategically inside the sanctuary itself and another 7 will guard our important artifacts and various places of importance. Zephon, 40 of your clan will guard all of our secret passages and a fourth of that 40 will be posted around the sanctuary with Dumah and Melchiahs clan. Raziel please inform 56 of your clan that they will be guarding the innermost reaches of our sanctuary, including the throne room. Rahab post some of your best spies in and around the human territory so that everyone here can have somewhat of an advantage as to what is going on in the human towns. The rest of each of your clans will remain in their territory as usually, making sure everything stays in order. You may continue with night to night living as long as nothing happens to the empire. If a threat appears, fight with all that is in you." When she was finished, everyone was slightly taken aback. They were not aware that she had a battle strategic head on her person, but everyone agreed and set out to inform their clans of their newest missions. Kain II bowed and exited, telling his mother and father that he needed much sleep and was tired from the long sleepless journey back. Kain nodded and Helios kissed his forehead as he left promising to be prepared tomorrow. With that done, only Kain and Helios were left in the throne room; Kain spoke first.

"Our son has done well with this information and you have shown your worth yet again by taking the initiative of the lieutenants." He kissed her on the same hand he held.

"Yes he has done well. I don't believe your daughter is happy with your decision to have her lag behind. She has a fighter's spirit and she feels you are being unjust." Kain shook his head and smirked.

"She is too much like me, but she will learn to obey me and not talk out of turn. Besides, she will most likely see enough action here to sustain her. Now come, it is late and we must be well rested for the long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Kain helped her up and she walked along side him in silence towards their sleeping quarters, all the while thinking of the mural her son had told them about.


End file.
